Get well soon
by A born light
Summary: A series of one shots about Hurt McGee dedicated to Tim's fans. I will post one story at a time hope you like them. Please follow me :)))
1. Chapter 1

**Dear friends i missed you so much. Hope you missed me too. Just a little reminder that English is not my mother tongue so excuse me for any mistakes. Hope you like this story**

 **Incubation:-**

"McGee is coming back from his vacation today" Ziva said with a happy smile on her face

"Yeah, That's right. i missed my Probie" Tony grinned

"Talking about me Tony?!" McGee walked into the bullpen with a smile on his face

"How are you doing McGee?" Ziva said cheerfully hugging Tim

"Bonjour, probie. Welcome back" Said Tony standing up to greet his friend

"Thank you Tony. I missed you guys so much" McGee said genuinely

"You look exhausted McGee" Ziva said, Concern in her voice

"I'm fine Ziva. It's just the long trip and i didn't get enough sleep last night" he laughed

"How was your vacation Probie?" Tony grinned

"It was good, Tony thank you"

"That's not an answer McBrief"

"What do you wanna know, Tony"

"Tell me about your adventures, Probie, with the beautiful French females" Tony said with a big smile on his face

"The vacation was good Tony. No adventures, sorry to disappoint you, did you forget that I already have a girlfriend?" Tim smiled

"Yes, you are right I forgot about Jessica, how is she doing?" Tony asked

"She's working undercover so she cancelled her plans to go with me" Tim said in disappointment

"It's Okay that will happen all the time as long as your girlfriend is a Fed. Now back to your vacation then, how did you find Paris…"

"Stop your investigations DiNozzo. Welcome back McGee. " Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen greeting McGee

"Thank you boss"

"Grab your gear we have a dead Marine" Gibbs said with a grin "That's a welcome back case McGee"

 **NCIS**

Ten days later ...

At the bullpen and since they were not working on a case, Gibbs thought that his agents needs to work out

At the Gym they all started with the treadmill. Fifteen minutes later

McGee was looking exhausted, a sheen of sweat covering his face and he was panting like a Ninety years old

"Go faster McGee" Gibbs shouted after noticing that his agent is slowing down

But instead of doing as he was told, McGee slowed down gradually till he stopped and then he sat down panting and wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"What's wrong with you McGee?" Gibbs said angrily

"I don't know boss. I feel exhausted" Tim said still panting

"Looks like he relaxed more than he should have, during his vacation boss" Tony said mischievously

"May be Tony is right McGee you need to started working out on regular basis to get back in shape"

"On it boss" McGee said without real enthusiasm.

 **NCIS**

At the bullpen and before they leave Tony and Ziva asked McGee to join them for a drink but McGee refused politely

"I'm sorry guys i just need to get back home and have some rest"

"What's is McGee? Are you a helpless ninety years old or what? cause you've been acting like one for the past few days. Vacations are meant to make us feel better McGoo" Tony said sarcastically

"I don't feel good Tony. Going home and resting in my bed is better than joining you and vomiting in your car later" McGee gave them a weary smile

"it's Friday night man"

Ziva shut him up with a hand signal

"stop arguing Tony. Let the man goes home in peace. Let us know if need anything McGee"

 **NCIS**

Tim was so happy that he was home finally. He was very exhausted, but he didn't know why. Could it be the long trip and the hard work he did during his vacation?

"A hot shower will do the trick" he smiled to himself

He took off his clothes and stood under the hot water to wash this exhaustion away, but his body started shivering.

What is it? why is his body shivering under hot water? He's supposed to feel better not worse!

He finished his shower, wrapped the towel around his waist and went to his bed to put on his sleeping pajamas.

Why does he feel so cold in August?! it seems he's coming down with the flu or something

"Great. That would take like at least ten days to heal" he huffed. he really wished Jessica is with him now to take care of him.

Anyway the best thing to do now is to drink a lot of water, Some hot drinks and have some rest.

His whole body was aching now even his joints. he started shivering again

"That's gonna be a long night"

 **NCIS**

The next morning was Tim felt worse. the whole night he slept restlessly and when he woke up the bed sheet was soaking wet with sweat. He's shivering harder now. He couldn't even stand up or walk straight to the kitchen. He needed the walls support.

"What could be the problem?" he asked himself

Tim ordered some hot soup for his breakfast but when he got his order he felt that he wasn't really hungry so he just took a few sips and put the rest aside as he started shivering one more time so he decided to go to bed

He wrapped the cover around his body, How could he feel so cold when his body is radiating heat.

It's a good thing he got sick Friday night so that he could have some rest during the weekend

Tim spent the whole weekend shivering, sweating and vomitting. He decided to take Monday off if he stays that way

When he woke up Monday Morning he actually felt better no chills, less nausea and the high fever receded

He yawned lazily and got up carefully, he felt a little dizzy so he took a moment to steady himself before going to the bathroom.

Looking at himself in the mirror he was horrified by those deep dark circles around his eyes.

"GREAT" he huffed

He took his hot shower and dressed up to go to work

 **NCIS**

The minute he stepped inside the bullpen he regretted going to work today

"What's with the dark circles McRaccoon? spent the whole weekend in front of your video games?" Tony said with a big grin on his face

Tim rolled his eyes and just said

"Good morning to you too Tony"

Ziva glared at Tony before asking Tim kindly

"Is everything alright, McGee?"

He nodded gently and said "Yes, Ziva, thank you"

Gibbs who was on the phone ended the call and looked at his youngest agent worriedly

" A Navy seal was reported missing a couple of days ago. They found his car this morning and we need to process the scene. Are you up to it McGee?"

"Yes, boss. I'm fine"

" it's better to go and see Duck"

"Ducky and Jimmy are attending a conference that will last for three days in New York, boss" Tony said

"Boss, I'm really fine. I was a little exhausted but i feel better now" he assured his worried boss

"Okay then let's go now" Gibbs ordered

 **NCIS**

Reaching the crime scene Gibbs and his team found the car of commander Michael Johnson in a deserted place with an obvious sign of a crash and with blood on the passenger seat

The started tagging and bagging everything that could possibly be a lead

Tim was exhausted he couldn't stand the heat today and the sweat was dripping off his face and he kept wipping **sweat** from his brow with a shaking hand

"You okay probie?"

"Yes Tony, i'm fine. it's just too hot today" he said while loosening his neck tie

"You don't look good buddy. You sick?"

"I was a little exhausted this weekend but i feel better today"

Tony patted his shoulder and said "Okay Probie if you need anything just ask"

 **NCIS**

Back at the Navy Yard they took the evidence bags to Abby and went back to the bullpen to check the missing young men files. On the plasma screen was two handsome men one of them is blond and the other has a short brown hair and both are in their early thirties

Gibbs gave his orders to his agents

"Tony go and speak with Commander Michael colleagues. McGee... phone records and bank accounts. Ziva, you with me to talk to his folks"

and they all followed the orders

McGee felt a little better that he's finally alone. He doesn't need to pretend that he's okay anymore

The truth is that he feels like crap and he doesn't know why, this morning he felt a lot better then why does he feel sick now.

He started doing what Gibbs asked him to do after taking a couple of pain killers which made him feels relatively better.

A couple of hours later they all came back with the news

"Commander Michael's colleagues are very sorry for what happened. They all agreed that he's a very respectful young man who's committed to his job and loyal to his country"

Gibbs huffed and said "He's George Johnson's son... the famous businessman. It could be a kidnapping for a ransom but no one contacted them yet"

They heard Abby's voice saying "It could be many things Gibbs"

They all turned their heads to look at her

"What do you mean Abbs?" Tim asked

"The blood we found in the car belongs to Detective Mario Worthington. Commander Johnson wasn't alone"

 **NCIS**

McGee walked into Metro Police station after calling the Chief and taking an appointment

"Come on in Agent McGee" said Captain Smith "How can i help you?" he was friendly

"I'm here about one of your men. Detective Mario Worthington"

"Oh my God. Did you find him? Did anything bad happen to him? His parents are going crazy"

"We didn't find him but we found a clue"

"Please wait a second. i have to call his partner to listen to this with us" he called Mario's partner and seconds later a beautiful Brunette walked into his office.

"Yes, Chief" she said politely

"Alice, this is Special Agent Timothy McGee NCIS. Agent McGee this is Detective Alice Stone, Mario's partner. Alice, Agent McGee is here about Mario"

After McGee gave them the details, Captain Smith huffed and rubbed his face

"Detective Mario is a decent man and a faithful Officer. He's loved and respected by all his co-workers. His family is not a wealthy family that means he was kidnapped for revenge not for ransom and that means they won't necessarily keep him alive" he said with a horror look on his face

"How does detective Worthington know Commander Johnson?" McGee asked gently

"They are best friends since high school that's all i know" Alice answered

"Why would they be kidnapped together?" he asked again but before anyone could answer one of the Captain's men knocked on the door and said

"Captain, the Worthington's are here. They want to see you"

"God, Mario's parents are here. Let's them in, Colby"

Two old couple walked into the office. Captain Smith stood up and hugged the woman gently

"How are you doing Olga? How are you Alex?" he greeted them warmly

"We are fine Danny. Any news? Olga said eagerly

"Olga, this is agent Timothy McGee NCIS" he told them what McGee told him. Olga burst into tears and buried her face in her husband's shoulder

"My poor child. " she sobbed

Her tears broke Tim's heart. It's hard for a mother or a father to hear that their child is in distress

"Ma'am please calm down. We still don't know anything for sure. We are still investigating. I Promise you we are gonna do our best to find Detective Mario" he said kindly

She held his hand tightly and said "Please find him agent McGee." and she gave Captain Smith another pleading look "Mario is your man, Danny, Please find him"

Another officer who is obviously in his Sixties walked into the office and was shocked to see Olga crying

"What is it Olga? any news chief?" he asked with obvious concern on his face

"Agent McGee, this is Sargent Adams. Sargent this is Agent Timothy McGee NCIS. he said they found a clue, Concerning Mario, in a Navy officer's car which was found abandoned in a distant place"

He sat next to Olga and patted her shoulder " Don't worry my dear we're gonna find him. He's our man and we take care of our men" he whispered kindly

they were all busy trying to calm the devastating woman down. McGee felt like heat is emanating from his body. He loosened his neck tie a little and wiped the sweat from his forehead, when Sargent Adams turned an angry face towards McGee and said

"We have the right to process commander Johnson't car too" he said angrily

"Yes, Sargent Adams you can do that. It's a joint investigation." McGee said politely

"I have to go now Captain" McGee added "We'll be waiting for you to contact us soon" McGee left the room feeling the sweat one more time covering his face.

"Agent McGee can I talk to you for a second in my office before Worthington" you leave?" he heard a voice calling from behind

"Yes, Sure" he said when he turned around and found that Detective Alice Stone is talking to him

"First of all Please excuse Sargent Adams for being angry and talking to you like that. Mario is like a son to him and he's a friend of the family"

"It's okay. i would have done the same thing if my friend were missing" he smiled

She gave him a smile of gratitude and added

"I don't know what to say but i'm gonna tell you something that i didn't find the courage to share with the Captain. I'm sharing this with you now cause it may be related to the investigation. I've a feeling that i can trust you."

"Of course, Detective Stone." Tim gave her an encouraging smile

She took a deep breathe and said

"Okay.A few days before he disappears, Mario wasn't himself. something was wrong. we've been partners for three years now I know him better than he knows himself so i know for sure something was going on with him.

Don't get me wrong, Mario is a reputable and faithful man...I trust him with my life. I'd doubt myself before i doubt him, but may be ...just may be he got involved in something that lead to his kidnapping."

She huffed and added "Please prove that I'm wrong. I'm sharing this with you cause i feel it's an important lead in the case and second of all because you look like a person who is trust worthy"

"Thank you Detective Stone" McGee offered his hand and she shook it and said "Please call me Alice"

Tim stood up to leave but the minute he did, he felt his head spinning. he put a shaky hand on the desk to support himself and touched his head with the other.

"Agent McGee, Are you Okay?" Alice said with a worried look in her eyes, getting closer to help him if necessary

McGee sat down one more time and just nodded his head then took a deep breathe and said

"I'm fine. just stood up too quickly. May be i'm a little exhausted" he tried to smile

"You are not exhausted Agent McGee. You are burning up. Do you want me to call a doctor or take you to the hospital or something?"

"It's Okay. I have to go now." he stood up again but slowly this time

"Are you driving?" she handed him a cup of water

He took it gratefully and said "Yes i'm. "

"But...Do you want me to drive you back to the Navy Yard?"

"No Alice thank you. I'm sure you have more important things to do. i feel better already" he said and left

In his way to his car McGee felt that something wasn't right. He heard something or saw something in the police station that sent an alarm to his gut but his foggy mind couldn't process it.

He sat behind the wheel trying to decide if it's right or wrong to drive back to the Navy Yard while feeling so sick. Then he decided to take the risk and drive carefully and slowly.

 **NCIS**

In his way he picked up a pain killer from the pharmacy and went straight back after taking a couple of these fast acting tablets and he started feeling better after ten minutes.

"What is it McGoo? you look like crap"

"You look exhausted McGee. Is everything alright?" Ziva asked gently

"I'm fine guys. Where's Gibbs?"

"Here" the turned around to find Gibbs walking into the bullpen with Abby

"What do you have for me McGee?"

McGee told him everything he knew from Mario's co-workers and when he was done, Abby said

"I have news that i have already shared with Gibbs. As you said McGee Detective Worthington and Commander Johnson know each other since high school, but what you don't know is that they both were witnesses in an important case back in 1997 when they were teenagers and that the convict in this case was sentenced for fifteen years that means that he's out there and may be seeking revenge"

"That makes sense, Abby. That's why they were both kidnapped together" Tony said

"Okay. DiNozzo you and McGee go and...McGee are you okay kid?"

Gibbs said worriedly and that made the others turn their faces towards McGee who was obviously not okay with this pale face that's covered with a sheen of sweat.

McGee wanted to answer his boss but his body was shivering, his heart was beating so fast and his head started swimming.

He really wanted to answer but his tongue wouldn't co-operate

"McGee are you okay...Tim" Gibbs said while already moving towards him when all of a sudden McGee's knees buckled and he started falling. Gibbs and Tony moved quickly but Gibbs was quicker. He broke McGee's fall and eased him to the ground

Tim was unconscious but his body kept shivering.

"Call 911" Gibbs yelled

"On it" Ziva was already dialing the number

"Oh My God" Abby took in a deep breath

"Tim ...Tim open your eyes kid. what's wrong buddy" Tony said worriedly while slapping Tim's face gently but Tim never answered

"His body is like a furnace boss" Tony exchanged worried glances with Gibbs

Ten minutes later...

"The paramedics are here" Ziva announced

"What's his name?" one of the paramedics said

"Tm" Gibbs said

"Tim can you please open your eyes" the paramedic said gently while taking his blood pressure

"His blood pressure is very low. That's why he collapsed and the high temperature suggests an infection" he said "let's go"

they loaded him on the stretcher carefully and headed to the ambulance with Gibbs hot on their heels

"Follow us DiNozzo" he orderd

 **NCIS**

They were waiting in the waiting room trying to guess what could be wrong with their teammate when a young doctor walked in

"Are you here for Timothy McGee" he asked with a smile on his face

"Yes, I'm his boss and these are his co-workers. What's wrong with my agent" Gibbs said

"Well, first of all. i wanna ask you, Was Agent McGee in a mission or something outside the USA the past couple of weeks?"

They exchanged confused looks with each other and Gibbs answered one more time

"Yes, he was but it wasn't a mission. He took his annual leave in a fancy hotel in Paris. Why are you asking?"

"I don't know how but some how Agent McGee contracted Malaria"

They all gasped in shock

"Malaria?! how the hell would he contract Malaria in Paris?" Tony asked in shock

"That's what he'll tell us when he wakes up" the doctor said kindly

"You can see him if you want. he's asleep and of course we have started Antimalarial treatment. He needs a few days in the hospital but he'll be fine eventually"

The kind doctor lead them to their fallen teammate's room and left

"What do you think happened boss?" Tony asked while watching his very pale friend sleeping a restless sleep

Abby held his hand in hers and said " Poor Timmy he doesn't deserve that"

"Should we contact one of his family members, Gibbs?" Ziva asked

"No, Ziva. it's up to him to decide when he wakes up"

Tim opened very tired eyes slowly and said with a hoarse voice

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

Gibbs handed him a cup of water and helped him to take a few sips before he said

"That's what you are gonna tell us, Tim. Where did you go during your vacation?"

"I..."

"WHERE, McGee?" Gibbs said patiently

"I was... Boss, i didn't mean to lie about the place where I spent my Vacation and my intentions were to spend it in Paris but a day before i leave a friend of mine who works with the International rescue committee contacted me and told me they need volunteers to help victims of the earthquake that happened in Thailand" he paused for a minute to take a deep breathe and then added

"When I got back to the USA I thought what I feel was just an exhaustion from the hard work we did in Thailand."

"Why didn't you tell us you were in Thailand McGee ?" Tony asked in surprise "What you did was noble, why didn't you tell us?"

"It was nothing, Tony. It's not a big deal to talk about it. Besides i wanted to spend my vacation in a beautiful place and i did. Thailand is beautiful and the people are so kind. I enjoyed my time" he gave them a weary smile

"That's my boy" Gibbs grinned "Always putting the others first"

McGee blushed and said "I was happy I could help boss"

Ziva and Abby were proud of their teammate

"I have to go boss. We have work to do and I already feel better" before any of his friends finds the time to object they heard a voice at the door saying

"Malaria is a serious diseases agent McGee don't take it lightly. There are lots of complications if this diseases is not treated properly"

"But they need me Doctor. Tell him, boss, that you need me. I promised detective Mario's mom that i will do my best to help and find him"

"No way agent McGee. You are not going anywhere your temperature is 103. you need medical attention period" the doctor said firmly

"Doctor ...Two good men are kidnapped and in danger...i'm not sure they are still alive but i know i can help"

The doctor huffed and said "Listen agent McGee as I told you, you are in need of medical attention. At least for three days till we could control your body temperature"

"I feel better already"

"Agent McGee, our Meds made you feel better, but you are still sick. The parasites continue to infect red blood cells, resulting in symptoms that occur in cycles that last two to three days at a time. that's why you think that you are getting better and then feel sick again"

"But..." McGee tried to object

"No buts McGee, you are gonna do what the doctor asked you to do. We are gonna go to the yard now and we'll come back later"

"Boss...if you need anything please let me know"

"I will McGee"

 **NCIS**

The team went back to the Navy yard and they found Detective Alice Stone waiting for them

"Hello agent Gibbs?" she asked Gibbs politely

"Yes" he said

"My name's Detective Alice Stone. I work with Metro Police. I'm detective Worthington's partner"

"Yes, Agent McGee told us about you and we were expecting you" Tony said with a charming smile on his face

"Where's Agent McGee?" she smiled

" In the hospital" Tony said

"What happened? Is he okay? he didn't look fine this morning" she said anxiously

Tony told her what happened briefly

"He's a noble man. i felt that the minute I saw him. Now where are we with the investigation"

Gibbs told her what they found out about the two missing men, and told her they decided to track down the man who was convicted in that case but when they did

"This's getting more complicating boss. According to our system. This man went to Russia like six months ago. Is there a possibility that he came back to the USA under a different name?"

"Everything is possible DiNozzo." Gibbs huffed and said "Let's call it a night. we have to go and check on McGee before we go home"

 **NCIS**

The minute they walked into the wing where they keep McGee, the nurse huffed and said

"Thank God you are here agent Gibbs. Visiting hours are over but i will definitely let you go and see him"

"Why what's wrong?" a very worried Gibbs asked

"He's temperature spiked to 104 and he kept asking to see you. He said it was very important"

Gibbs and the team walked into Tim's room and the way he looked broke their hearts. He was shivering and his face was flushed and he was obviously restless in his sleep.

"McGee...Tim..." Gibbs shook his shoulder gently

Tim opened red tired eyes and his eyes were unfocused as if he doesn't see them and then he grasped Gibbs' hand and said

"Boss...boss. I haven't told him boss...i haven't"

"He's hallucinating boss " Tony said with compassion

"Who are you talking about McGee?" Gibbs asked gently

"Adams boss Adams" he was trying hard to stay awake

"Who's Adams?" Asked ziva kindly holding Tim's hand

"Sargent Adams...i haven't told him the name of the Commander boss and he knew it. he told me that they have the right to process Commander Johnson's car. I haven't told him his name...boss" those few words consumed his power and he lost the battle to stay awake.

"He's not hallucinating, Tony" Ziva raised an eyebrow "What now, Gibbs?"

"Now we Question Sargent Adams, first thing in the morning, Ziva"

 **NCIS**

First thing in the morning, three determined agents walked into Metro police station and headed to Captain Smith's office

"Captain Smith, we need to talk" Gibbs said firmly. Gibbs told him what McGee said

"I can't believe it Agent Gibbs. Sargent Adams is an honest Cop. Is Agent McGee sure?"

"I trust my people, Captain Smith"

"And i trust mine, Agent Gibbs. Detective Mario is like a son to Sargent Adams he would never hurt him besides Sargent Adams will retire in a few days. His record is clean why would he make mistakes now? it doesn't make sense"

"I have to question him, Captain Smith. Please show me the way to his office " Gibbs said firmly

 **NCIS**

"Sargent Adams, My names Special Agent Gibbs. these are Agent DiNozzo and Agent David"

"I'm sorry Logan...they are just doing their job

"It's Okay Captain. I know why they are here" he lowered his eyes and huffed

"What do you mean you know why they are here, Logan?" Captain Smith said with the shock obvious on his face

"I mean, yes it's me who did it" the man started crying "I will talk"

"We are listening " Gibbs said calmly

"I made a mistake and I thought i could get a way. I took .. a bribe ... a pile, Captain. I convinced myself that I deserve it after all those years of service"

The Captain's jaw dropped in disbelief "I don't know what to say. Words fail me"

"Mario found out what I did and he was shocked too and since he considers me a father, he gave me a chance to confess what I did but i couldn't. HE told me that he can't let it go.

I will retire in a few days. i want my record to stay clean so I came up with this plan. To kidnap him for a few days till i retire and then bring him back home safely. I knew about this case from 1997 and Mario being a main witness in a case with Commander Johnson so i thought kidnapping them both would suggest that the kidnapper is the convict in this case."

"Where are they Adams?" Gibbs said calmly

"I Don't know Agent Gibbs. I hired two amateurs...Junkies... to do the job for me and i promised them five thousand dollars, but they did their own research and found out that one of the men they are about to kidnap is the son of the Johnson's and they decided to change their plans. They took them to a place other than the one we agreed on. They rolled me out when i objected and they never told me where they are. I didn't mean for that to happen Captain. I'm an idiot i deserve to be locked away for life. Please don't tell Olga and Alex what i did. We have to find the boys, Please captain"

"My God" Captain Smith rubbed his face. "What have you done Logan"

"Are they alright?" Gibbs asked firmly

"Mario is hurt and he needs medical attention Agent Gibbs. Believe me i didn't mean for this to happen." the Man cried harder

"Who are they?" Gibbs barked and the man told him everything he knows about them.

 **NCIS**

At the bullpen everybody was working hard to solve the case

Ziva was on the computer and Alice was on the phone, when Gibbs and DiNozzo walked in. They were at the Johnson's asking them if the kidnappers contacted them.

"So?!" asked Ziva

But before Gibbs gets the chance to answer a very sick looking McGee walked into the bullpen dragging his feet behind him

"McGee?! what the hell are you doing here?" ًGibbs said with a strong disapproval in his tone

"Why did you leave the hospital McGee? who gave you the permission to do this?"

"I'm not a child boss" Tim tried to smile but it was a weary smile

"But Agent McGee you are still so sick." Alice said kindly

A serious expression showed on Tim's face " Guys, two good men are missing and Their lives are in danger and i can't just lay in a hospital bed without doing anything when I know that I can help. Boss, they need Commander Johnson alive but they wouldn't care less if Detective Mario dies and you know he's already hurt.

I...called Abby and she told me everything. So did you know who are they?" he finished his speech firmly without noticing the admiration in Alice's eyes

Gibbs sighed and said

"Okay McGee. DiNozzo and I just came from the Johnson's. The kidnappers already contacted them and in a couple of hours they are contacting them one more time to tell them where they will meet. They didn't call us cause of course because they warned them and told them that they'll kill Michael if they contacted the police. Ziva?!"

"Nothing Gibbs. I couldn't know who they are. They gave Sargent Adams fake names and as he said they don't have police records so I couldn't track them down"

"All right People, listen up. We are going to the Johnson's now so we could be prepared when these Bastards call again. Let's go"

 **NCIS**

At the Johnson's everybody was ready and waiting for the phone call when they finally heard the ringing

"Hello" the terrified father snatched the phone and answered quickly

"Did you bring our money" the voice said

"Yes sir everything is ready. Can I talk to Michael, Please"

"No you can't. Now i will give you my instructions to meet me at 8:00 pm sharp. Do you understand?! if I found out that you contacted the police...say bye bye to little Mickey" the cold voice said rudely and he hung up the phone.

The mother sat heavily burying her face in her hands and crying hard " those bastards"

Michael's fiancee, Dana, Hugged her mother in law kindly and said

"Hang in there, Barbra. Michael is gonna be fine" she looked at Gibbs with a plea that says "Please help us" but without words

"Boss, i got something." Tim raised his voice

"What is it McGee? I'm listening" Gibbs said giving his full attention to his youngest agent along with everyone in the room

"I have listened to the recorded phone call one more time and heard something in the back ground so i isolated the voices and enhanced the sound in the back ground and it's definitely a waterfall boss. I have to go back to the Navy Yard now. I have to process the car one more time" he was panting as he was wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead but he was definitely excited about what he was saying.

"What do you think you can find in the car, McGee?" Gibbs asked

"If the kidnappers took our men to a cabin near a waterfall boss, that means there's a good possibility that the soil stuck to their shoes contaminated the car when they drove the car to dump it where we found it, and the soil analysis will help us know where exactly they are hiding" Tim said eagerly while already moving towards the door.

"Good work McGee. DiNozzo you with him" Gibbs gave him one of his rare smiles

"Agent McGee, Please find my son" Barbra said pleadingly

"I will do my best ma'am"

 **NCIS**

As expected Tim found what he was looking for and send the soil sample quickly to Abby's lab and a little while later the result was in their hand.

There were just a few cabins next to this particular waterfall and after asking the rangers if strangers were seen in the area and the answer was positive. The were a couple of guys who rent a cabin from one of the owners.

Gibbs gave his orders to Ziva go with Alice and some of the other officers to make sure they do what it takes to keep Mr. Johnson safe when he meets the kidnapper.

"I will be in contact with you Ziva. If we find our men i'll contact you to stop the deal" Gibbs said firmly

"On it" she answered with confidence

"Let's do it"

 **NCIS**

The NCIS agents and some of the police officers sneaked and surrounded the Cabin. a female officer in civilian clothes knocked at the door and when one of the kidnappers opened the door she asked him kindly about directions, while her colleagues were checking the back windows to check if they can break in and when they did, they all attacked the kidnapper who was a young man not older than twenty eight years old.

They hand cuffed him while he was still in shock

"How did you know?!" He asked in shock

They checked the other rooms quickly and as expected Commander Johnson and Detective Worthington were there tied and gagged. They were looking very sick and Detective Mario's head was hurt.

The Agents called the paramedics who came running with two gurneys and soon they were loaded in two ambulances and the kidnapper was taken to custody.

Gibbs called Ziva as soon as they found their missing men and to arrest the other man as soon as he shows up and as expected the mission was accomplished

 **NCIS**

McGee was lying in his hospital bed very sick and shivering. Though the doctor told him that his treatment will take longer time and that he needs to stay in the hospital for a while but he didn't care, he was so happy and satisfied that he did his job and helped find the two missing men.

his body was like a heat generator his temperature was 104 one more time cause his body was resisting the treatment. He asked Gibbs not to call anyone of his family members cause he didn't want them to worry about him.

He was just lying there when he heard a knock on the door he raised his eyes to find Tony standing there with a smile on his face

"I won't ask you how are you doing probie, cause you look like crap. Are you up to some visitors?"

"Tony! i told you not to tell my parents"

"Chill out McWorry. They are parents...but not yours"

Tim looked at the door with questioning look on his face and a big smile was drawn on his face when the parents of commander Johnson and Detective Worthingon walked into his hospital room with smiles on their faces and flowers in their hands.

"Agent McGee" Olga and Barbra ran towards his bed and hugged him gently and thanked him warmly for helping them find their missing children.

"How are Commander Johnson and Detective Worthington doing? Hope they are getting better"

"Yes they are fine Agent McGee. Just some dehydration and malnutrition. There bastards left them these three days without food or water"

"Michael and Dana would be more than happy if you and your colleagues accept their invitation to their wedding party" Barbra said happily

"Of course Mrs Johnson. I would love too. Congratulations" he Smiled

"Okay then get better quickly" she hugged him one more time before they leave

Tony looked at his best friend and little brother and said

"I'm proud of you probie. You did a great job buddy. Gibbs and Ziva are doing some paper work and they will be here as soon as possible with the rest of the team. i will leave you now and will come back later."

"Thank you Tony. take care"  
" Get well soon, Probie"

 **The End**

 **Thank you for reading. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear friends I've come back with a new story. Thank you for your sweet comments DS2010 and crawcolady and a big thanks to the followers too.**

 **I was wondering where are athea781 and earthdragon, smartkid37,** **Gottahavemyncis,velcrogg, and the others...I haven't heard from you guys :))**

 **Hope you like the second story my friends**

 **Lots of love**

 **Sweet Revenge:** -

"God. I'm late again"

McGee jumped out of his bed and rushed to the shower, came out after five minutes and as fast as he could he put on his outfits, snatched his car keys and his cell phone, badge and gun and rushed to his Porsche

Gibbs is gonna chew me out, he thought. He's thirty minutes late

finally he walked into the bullpen

"Good morning" he said politely

"It's a morning McGee, but is it good?" Gibbs glared at him

"Boss, I know I'm late but..."

"For the second time this week, McGee. Is there something going on with you?" he spoke sharply while Ziva and Tony exchanging glances

"No boss, everything is fine." he shook his head

"Then fix your damn alarm if it's broken, McGee, cause if that happens again there will be conseqounces" Gibbs yelled angrily before his phone started ringing. He spoke for a few minutes and then ended the call and said

"We have a dead Navy officer. McGee grab your gear and follow us with your car" Gibbs said while leaving the bullpen, Tony and

Ziva hot on his heels

"Morning McGee" Tony and Ziva greeted him before they leave

"Damn. that was humiliating" he said nervously and left

 **NCIS**

At the crime scene police cars and police men were everywhere when Team Gibbs arrived

Captain Smith, Detective Alice Stone and Detective Mario Worthington were there processing the crime scene.

"Hello Agent Gibbs." Captain Smith said politely

Alice and Mario greeted Gibbs and the others warmly

"How are you doing Tim?" Alice said with a warm smile o her face

"I'm Fine Alice how are you?" Tim replied kindly

"It's good to see you agent McGee" Mario said cheerfully

"Like wise Detective Worthington" Tim said kindly

"What did you find Captain Smith?" Gibbs asked

"Well, Agent Gibbs, you'd better see for yourself" Captain Smith lead Gibbs and the others to where the Dead body was found

"My God, that's one sick bastard who did this" DiNozzo said

The dead body was a male's body but the face was badly disfigured. the victim was in the Navy uniform but there was no identity in his pocket.

"An hour ago a terrified citizen called 911 and said that he found this body. We rushed to the crime scene and when we got here and found that he was in the Navy uniform we thought it's your case... and Agent Gibbs, there was a note pinned to his outfits"

Captain Smith handed over the piece of paper to Gibbs who started reading

~~~~~If you wanna know who is next, then you've got to read the text. If someone is meant to leave then for sure it will be Steve. The clock is ticking so you'd better hurry up, Don't chicken out and don't give up~~~~~~

Gibbs rubbed his face and said "My God, there will be others"

"We'd better hurry up boss taking this body back to the morgue to discover the identity of our John doe. There's a possibility that next victim is related to him one way or another"

"You are right Tony. Bag and tag" Gibbs said firmly to his Agents who started working immediately and when they were done they hurried towards the van

"Not you McGee" Gibbs said "Take the witnesses statements and get back to the Navy yard as soon as you are done"

 **NCIS**

"Do you have something for me Duck?"

"Hello Jethro. The cause of death is multiple stabs in the chest and abdomen, but poor man was tortured before he was killed. He was in his fifties and he died three days ago. I found non other clue. The killer is a professional"

"Died three days ago?! That means that our next victim may be already dead" Gibbs rubbed his face desperately "Thank you Duck"

Gibbs said and headed back to the bullpen.

 **NCIS**

An hour later McGee walked into the bullpen with witnesses statements

"What the hell took you so long McGee?" Gibbs growled

"I know boss. but i was stuck in the traffic. It's not my fault" McGee defended himself then he turned around to face his friends

"Did you guys find out who is our John Doe?"

"Yes McGee" Ziva nodded "Abby Identified him through his fingerprints. His name is Dean Rosenberg, Fifty years old. He was a Navy General.

"Okay, listen up" Gibbs said "Ducky told me that General Rosenberg died three days ago, then there's a great possibility that the next victim is already dead too and there's another possibility that he's still alive. We need to work hard and fast. Ziva you with me to meet General Rosenberg's family and tell them what happened and take their statements. Tony and McGee...bank accounts and phone records and find out if he worked with a (Steve)...Steve is mostly someone he worked with but he can also be a family member or an old friend or a neighbor...

You'd better have something for me McGee when i get back" Gibbs said and left

" What's wrong with him today?" McGee said nervously

"Other than that you showed up late today, probie?"

McGee huffed and said "Never mind Tony. let's start working"

 **NCIS**

"Do have anything for me McGee?" Gibbs said the minute he and Ziva stepped into the bullpen

"No boss. nothing suspicious in his bank accounts. Found no one in his men or his colleagues by the names Steve or Steven or Stevenson or Stephan" McGee said calmly

"What about you, Boss. Anything?" Tony asked

"Nothing... The family was devastated over the death of the father, and his wife was in shock. they couldn't give us anything useful"

"What now Gibbs?" Ziva asked but before Gibbs gets the change to answer, his cell phone started ringing

"Gibbs" He said

"Agent Gibbs, this is Danny Rosenberg. General Rosenberg's son" the voice said over the phone

"What can i do for you Mr. Rosenberg?" Gibbs said giving his full attention to other man

"I was in shock when I heard what happened to my father so i couldn't recall anyone by the name Steve when you asked me, but now i do"

"Who is he, Danny?" Gibbs asked calmly

"Long time ago, may be twenty years or so, dad had a friend who served in the same team with him during the war in Afghanistan. I remember his name was Steven Geller"

"Thank you so much Danny. I'm so sorry for your loss son. Take care" Gibbs said politely and ended the call

"We got him. McGee, quickly. His name is Steven Geller" he added

Tim's fingers flew over the keyboard and and in a few seconds everything about Steven Geller was on the screen including his contact numbers.

Gibbs snatched the cell phone and called the number on the screen. The phone kept ringing but nobody answered. He ended the call and dialed the other number and this time a female voice answered

"Hello. Good morning ma'am. Can I talk to Mr. Steven Geller please" Gibbs said

"I'm afraid Mr. Geller is not available at the moment. Who is speaking?" The woman on the phone replied politely

"This is special agent Gibbs NCIS and it's very important. Can you locate him for me please. I've tried his cell but it didn't work"

"I'm afraid nobody knows where he is Agent Gibbs. He disappeared two days ago and his family is very upset. My name's Julie Fox. I'm a close friend of the family"

"Could you please, put Mrs Geller on the phone?"

"She's not here now but I'll tell her you called" The woman said

"Thank you"

"Sir. Do you think Steven is fine?"

"I hope so ma'am. Good day"

the minute Gibbs hang up the cell phone, his land line started ringing

"Gibbs" he answered quickly

"Agent Gibbs, this is Captain Smith" the man took a deep breath and said "I'm afraid I have bad news, sir"

Gibbs huffed and said "Let me guess. Another body"

"Another body with a disfigured face, sir. In the Navy uniform" Captain Smith said

" we are on our way"

 **NCIS**

The NCIS team reached the crime scene in a few minutes. The body was found on the side of the road in an abandoned area

Metro police was already their like the last time they exchanged the greetings

"Is there a note this time too, Captain Smith?" Gibbs asked

"Yes Agent Gibbs" the man said and handed him the paper

~~~~~~~~~~~Let me tell you... a Private story. If you R smArt then you should go to the stArt and if you wanna solve the riddle then you should check the middle. Carefully check between the Y and the N may be soon you find the one. I gave you clues I hope it helps...but i'm sure you'll fail and I'm gonna end the tale~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell does that mean?" Gibbs said angrily "and what's with the stupid riddles he leaves for us? "

"The man is in the mood For playing boss" Tony grinned

Gibbs glared at him

"Sorry boss"

"Boss, this man knows these notes will end up in the hands of NCIS. He's up to something bad. He's addressing us for a reason" McGee said

"I know McGee. I know, But what are his reasons?" Gibbs said

"Two dead bodies in one day. that's a first... too much paper work later" Tony said while bagging and tagging with his co-workers

"Show some respect. DiNozzo" Ziva said

"Yes, Ma'am" he grinned

Alice was standing next to Tim while he was shooting the photos

"Agent McGee...Tim, I know it's probably not the right time but can I ask you something?"

"Sure" he Smiled

"I'm invited to my best friend's wedding party and i was wondering...well..."

"Are you asking me to be your date?" he gave her a warm smile

She blushed a little and whispered "Yes"

"I would have accepted gladly but i already have a girlfriend. I'm so sorry"

"Yeah, right. what was i thinking? a handsome man like you won't be single."

"you are a beautiful woman and i'm sure you'll find a good man who deserves you."

"Thank you Tim. I'd better go and help the captain. See you soon"

 **NCIS**

Gibbs was boiling, they read the note a few times yet they could understand nothing.

"I don't know what this punk wants. What does he mean and where is he taking us?"

Before anyone gets the chance to respond Abby walked in with a report in her hand.

"Is it him Abby?"

Abby nodded "Yes, Gibbs it's him. It's Steven Geller"

"That bastard! what the hell does he want?" Gibbs kicked a chair with his foot

"Boss, i think i have something..." McGee said

"Speak up McGee...are you waiting for a damn invitation?"

"No, Gibbs...I'm not waiting for an invitation" McGee said with obvious annoyance that he tried his best to hide

"I think our next victim's name is Private Ryan" Tim said calmly

"And you know that how?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes

"The riddle says ...if you R smArt then go to stArt ...it starts with the word Private...and he focused on the R and made it a capital letter so I thought the first letter of the name must be R...then he said between the Y and the N find the one...that means one letter between the Y and the N, and since he said if you wanna solve the riddle then check the middle...I noticed that the middle of the two words (stArt and smArt are Big As) so it must be the missing letter between the Y and the N...and that leaves us with Private Ryan"

"Wow...Probie, that was brilliant. I'm impressed" Tony said genuinely

"It's not the time for compliments now DiNozzo. Time is a luxury that we don't have. McGee find anyone by the name of private Ryan in General Rosenberg's and Geller's common co-workers "

"On it, boss"

Tim's hands flew over the keyboard checking the files of the years, Rosenberg and Geller worked together as a team in Afghanstan

"I think I found him ...Oh my God...Check this out, boss" McGee said while turning the Plasma screen on

"I think I know why he's doing what he's doing. I think the target is Director Vance"

On the screen a photo of four young men smiling. General Rosenberg, Admiral Geller, another man who they assumed is private Ryan and Director Vance..

"Oh God boss Tim is right. that explains why he's sending us these notes. But who is he and what happened that made him want to kill Vance and the rest of the team"

Tony said with great concern in his voice

"I don't know Tony but we have to go and find private Ryan now. Hope it's not already too late"

Gibbs hurried to Vance's office to give him the news. Five minutes later he came down and he went straight forward to the elevator followed by his agents.

 **NCIS**

It took them fifteen stressful minutes to get to Private Ryan's house

Ziva and Tim took the back door while Gibbs and Tony knocked on the front one. A middle aged woman opened the door for them

"Good day ma'am. My names is Agent Gibbs and this is Agent DiNozzo. Is this Private James Taylor Ryan's house?"

"Yes it's. How can i help you?" the woman said politely

"Is private Ryan here? we need to talk to him. it's very important."

"Yes he's. he's a little sick and in bed. come on in Agent Gibbs"

Gibbs and the team met private Ryan and explained everything to him and the man was in shock

"Why would anyone want us dead? Why us? we have been a team yes but that was twenty years ago. Why hunting us down now?"

"I don't know sir. May be a family member who lost a loved one back then, and is holding a grudge"

"I'm not sure about that. how did he or she track us down. It doesn't make any sense. Poor Dean and Steve. It's an awful way to go" Private Ryan was very sad

"It doesn't make any sense to any of us sir but you and director Vance are in danger and we need to take you to a safe house till this ends" Gibbs said calmly

the man huffed and said

"I took an early retirement cause I felt that I had enough of the wars and the missions and the killing. I left everything behind. I wanted to live in peace."

"Sir we are gonna do our best to capture this killer and then you can go back to your normal life"

 **NCIS**

Inside the safe house, and after taking Director Vance and Private Ryan

a wide grin was drawn on Tony's face

"We Saved Private Ryan" Tony whispered

"Yes we did. Thanks to McGee" Ziva said firmly

"Yes that's right. We have a smart geek in the team. Guys, We did what Tom Hanks did" Tony's grin turned into a laugh but when nobody shared the laughter he said

"Helloooo...Saving private Ryan...Does it ring the bell?...nothing?...come on guys it's a famous movie" he said in disappointment

McGee couldn't help smiling

"I know this movie Tony i was just teasing you"

Ziva shared the laughter and said "Me too...great movie by the way"

...

Vance was very pissed at what happened to his friends

"I think they are avenging something that happened in the past, Leon" Gibbs said calmly

"But why now?" Vance was furious

Gibbs huffed and rubbed his face "Believe me I don't know Leon. We'll know everything when we catch him"

"How are you gonna catch him Jethro? You don't even have a clue who he is. we have nothing"

"I know that Leon but he seems very persistent and i'm more than sure that he's gonna contact us. He'll soon find out that we solved his riddle and saved private Ryan and since he wants to play, he's gonna find another way to contact us"

"Speaking of riddles" Director Vance said "Good work Agent McGee...you have saved James' life. Thank you"

Private Ryan thanked him warmly too "Thank you agent McGee"

Tim blushed and said

"I was just doing my job, Director"

Gibbs stood up and said

"Okay Leon we have to go now...Ziva and Tony will stay with you tonight and tomorrow morning, McGee and I will be here. We'll take shifts till we catch the bastard.

"Okay good night, Jethro. Take care my friend. See you tomorrow"

 **NCIS**

The next morning Tim got to the office very early this time and Gibbs was already their

"Good morning boss"

"Morning McGee"

McGee sat down at his chair and turned his computer on to check his e-mail

"hope you feel better today boss. Yesterday was a stressful day"

"I'm fine., McGee" Gibbs said "Get ready we are leaving in ten minutes." the headed for the car , but before they got in they found a piece of paper on the windshield.

"It must be him" Gibbs said and he was right

~~~~~~~~~~~I'm impressed that you could solve the riddle. Keep up the Good work cause soon I will achieve my goal. Now I'm gonna give you another riddle to solve. May be you can save another life. Here we go~~~~~~~~~~~~

EeNy, meeNy, miNy, moe,Catch a tIger by the toe my main target iS G l Joe"

"What the hell is this crap. The bastard thinks we are playing with him" Gibbs said angrily

"Either ways boss we need to work on it."

"Let's go" Gibbs took off with a screetch

Gibbs and Tim reached the safe house, gave the news to the rest of the agents and everybody was stressed again that this isn't over and other lives are on the line

"Go get some rest now and come back at 8:00 pm. McGee and I are on it" Gibbs told his agents

 **NCIS**

McGee and Gibbs with the help of Vance and Ryan tried everything to figure out who this Joe might be

They tried their best to remember their friends who were with them back then. They tried their friends and families no one was with the name Joe or even took G l Joe as a nick name. There was only one of their friends with the name Joe but he was already dead. They worked on it all day long till they got very tired

McGee rubbed his face tiredly "May be he refers to the actors in the movie boss"

"That's it McGee. Tony and Ziva are already here. they can take it from here. Let's go home"

 **NCIS**

Tim took a hot shower and slipped into comfortable sweatpants but he couldn't sleep. His gut was telling him that something bad was about to happen

He grabbed his cell phone and checked the gallery where he took a snapshot of the paper. He turned on his laptop intending to work on the riddle a little bit more

He read the paper a few times and suddenly the letters caught his eyes

"G l Joe...Oh my God" he pressed on speed dial calling Gibbs. The phone kept ringing but nobody answered

"God...that's so unlike Gibbs" he hollered to his bedroom and within five minutes his outfits were on and he was heading for the car.

The next call was to Tony who answered on the second ring

"Tony, it's not an i Tony it's an L"

"What's an L, Probie"

"The G l Joe, Tony, it's an L not an i. Gibbs, Leroy Jethro. I think Gibbs is the target Tony. I'm already heading his way. I tried to call him but he he didn't answer and that's bad Tony"

"Oh my God...Listen McGee...i can't leave now...we are protection detail... i will call Balboa and the minutes he arrives, Ziva and I will leave okay."

"Okay Tony"

"And Probie...be careful buddy"

Tony ended the call and immediately called Balboa

"Balboa, we have a situation. We need your help..."

 **NCIS**

Gibbs reached his house. He was very tired and mentally drained but he wasn't sleepy. He worked on his bought for a while then his body decided that he is tired now

he went straight to the shower. His cell phone was on the nightstand while he was in the shower so he didn't hear the ringing when McGee called.

But someone else did. someone who was in Gibbs' house and in his bedroom.

The man smiled, what a nice surprise for Gibbs after all these years they meet again.

Ten minutes later Gibbs came out of the bathroom in his shorts ready to go to bed when he saw in the darkness of the room a shadow standing next to his bed

he jumped to snatch his gun from the drawer of the dresser when the other man spoke

"Are you looking for this?" he pointed the gun at Gibbs

"You?!" Gibbs couldn't see his face in the darkness but he recognized the voice

"Yes, Me Agent Gibbs...Surprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrise. did you miss me?" the other man said

"What are you doing here you bastard?"

"Isn't that obvious Agent Gibbs? I was in the neighborhood and i thought you'd be happy to see me. Looks like you didn't like the surprise. Ouch you hurt my feelings" the man said sarcastically

"So you are behind all this from the beginning?"

"Yes it's me. Did you like my work? How did you find the riddles? just a quick assessment of my work, on a scale from one to ten, how much would you rate me?"

"Why?... If I'm your target from the beginning, why did you kill these innocent people. Why Vance and why his team?"

"Nothing personal...i was just passing the time...you know...life is so boring after I was released from prison so i thought to keep myself and you busy, drive you crazy with a new case that you wouldn't solve...I thought it would be easier to surprise you after wearing you out mentally and physically. So as I was saying it's good to see you my friend but i have to go now...Ah before I go can I shoot you..."

"You shouldn't have done this. you should have taken responsibility for your actions and live your life with honesty" Said Gibbs

"My life...My life...You have ruined my life and I'll be more than happy when I take yours" The other man yelled out

"Drop your gun" The two men heard a calm voice at the bedroom door

"McGee?! how did you...?"

"Later, boss..."

"Ops, I didn't see that coming" the Man gave him a wicked smile

"DROP YOUR GUN NOW"

"You Know I won't drop my gun Agent McGee. I have a mission and I won't leave until my mission is accomplished."

"If you shoot him, I will shoot you" McGee said calmly trying not to provoke the man

"Do I look like a give a damn. I've been dreaming and planing for this moment for ten years now and I will do it. It's My sweet revenge"

McGee saw determination in the man's eyes and he knew he's really gonna do it. Tim didn't hesitate when he saw the man squeezing the trigger and fire

Tim fired his gun too and jumped in front of Gibbs. He felt his chest exploding and the air leaving his lungs. he slammed into Gibbs and they both fell to the ground

 **NCIS**

Tony was driving like a crazy maniac and Ziva was ready to kill.

Tony slammed his foot on the brakes in front of Gibbs' house Just in time to hear the guns fire

"My God...that's not good ...not good" Tony said while Ziva and him were drawing their guns

They broke into the house protecting each others backs

They heard Gibbs' voice coming from up stairs

"No no no ...McGee...stay with me kid...Tim open you eyes son" while trying his best to stop the bleeding

"it's...okay...boss...fine" McGee stammered

"Oh My God, McGee" Tony said in horror when he saw the blood seeping between Gibbs' fingers

Ziva snatched her cell phone and dialed 911

"Check the other man DiNozzo. Make sure he's dead" she said

Tony checked the other man and announced his death

"What the hell happened boss?" Tony said in shock

"Later DiNozzo"

DiNozzo grabbed a towel and fell to his knees next to his teammate helping Gibbs to stop the bleeding

"Hey buddy, how are you doing"

"Been...better...Tony" Tim said weakly while panting heavily before blood started gushing out from his mouth "Can't...breathe " HE finally closed his eyes

"Probie...Probie...open your eyes now" Tony slapped Tim's face gently with shaky hands but Tim never did

"Is he...?" Ziva couldn't finish her sentence

"No Ziva he's okay...he's still breathing" Gibbs said

They all felt a great relief when they heard the sirens of the ambulance in the distance.

 **NCIS**

The pale face of McGee never left Gibbs' mind while they were waiting for news in the waiting room

"He took a bullet for me" Gibbs finally said

"What?" Tony said

"I said he jumped in front of the bullet and took it for me...what did he think he is...a damn hero or something. did he think he's bullet proof?. why couldn't he just stay away... it was my fight..."

"He's gonna be fine Gibbs" Ziva said calmly

"He's lost a lot of blood" he whispered

"But he's strong Gibbs" Ziva said one more time

"What's wrong with you, boss? you are the strongest man I have every met why are you so defeated now? You are the one who always tells us that everything is gonna be fine " Tony asked

"Today...Tony, Just like today but fifteen years ago Shannon and Kelly were killed... I was so pissed and I took it all on McGee.

I didn't try to fight when I saw Jeff Hardy in my bedroom...but I freaked out when Tim was shot...I don't want to lose another Kid. I was so hard on him the past two days. He took a bullet for me with my gun in my house by my enemy. Tell me Tony it's not my fault"

"He was doing his job Gibbs" Tony whispered feeling a knot in his stomach

"Who is he, Gibbs? who's Jeff Hardy and why did he want you dead and why Vance's Team?" Ziva asked

Before Gibbs gets the chance to answer the questions

Abby dashed into the waiting room with tearful eyes followed by Ducky and Jimmy. She threw herself in Gibbs' arms

"How's is he Jethro?" Ducky asked

"We don't know yet Duck" Gibbs answered gently

"My God, All that blood!" Abby gasped when she saw Tim's blood staining Tony's and Gibbs' outfits

"Did you call his family?" she said through her tears

"Not yet. We're still waiting for an update and then we can call them." Gibbs said

"Okay. How long have you been waiting?"

"Almost four hours now."

"What happened agent Gibbs?" Jimmy asked sadly

"He...he took a bullet for me Palmer" Gibbs rubbed his face tiredly "It doesn't look good"

"What's taking them so long, boss" Tony said nervously

"Don't ask me DiNozzo"

"Family of Timothy McGee?" a very tired looking doctor showed up at the doorstep

Everybody literally jumped out of their seats startling the surgeon

"My name's Dr. Alec Gates Agent McGee's Surgeon." he took a deep breathe and said "Agent McGee...well, the bullet fractured two ribs and penetrated the lung. We successfully repaired the damage but I can't say he's out of the woods yet. His condition is still very critical and his body is very weak due to the massive blood loss. The next forty eight hours will be...critical as I said "

"What are his chances doctor?" Tony asked in a shaking voice

"I...Don't know, Agent, but i would say good, cause he's a lucky young man. the bullet broke his ribs and deflected away from the heart. We're doing our best and hopefully everything turns out as we all hope" The surgeon smiled and patted Tony's shoulder

"Can we see him?" Abby asked while holding back her tears

"I'm sorry, can see him Just through the glass window . With his injured lung we can't risk the infection at this point. He's still unconscious and not breathing on his own so don't panic when you see the machines"

They all Followed the surgeon silently, but Tony stayed behind

"What's wrong Tony, You are not coming?" Ziva asked gently

"I...I think I have to call his family, and let them know what happened. And we forgot all about Jessica no body told her anything"

"I remember that McGee told me that Jessica is on a mission in Russia" she said without giving him the impression that she understood why he doesn't want to go with them. He doesn't want to see his little brother like that.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do" he said

 **NCIS**

Seeing their teammate like that was so painful. He was looking so pale and weak. A tube was in his throat to help him breathe and his body was hooked to several machines...

Abby was desperate to hold his hand and comfort him but since she couldn't do that, her tears just rolled on her cheeks.

Ziva was praying silently that her friend gets better

Ducky and Palmer were exchanging worried glances

And Gibbs was rubbing his face and thinking "Fight, Tim, fight"

they stood there for ten minutes and then headed back to the waiting room

"I'll go get some coffee. Did you speak with his family DiNozzo?" Gibbs said grimly

"I did boss and they...well, they freaked out and Sarah said that they'll take the first flight to DC. I also called Fornell and gave him the news so that he can break it to Jessica at the right time"

"Good" Gibbs said that and headed for the Cafeteria

"I'll...go and check on probie" Tony huffed

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ziva held his hand gently

"No Zee, but thank you"

Tony walked down the hall heading for Tim's room

What the hell is wrong with him. he was always a tough guy what happened to him.

He stood in front of the glass window and raised his eyes slowly, seeing his friend looking like that made him feel sick

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me, probie"

 **NCIS**

Two hours later Vance and Private Ryan joined them

"How is he doing, Jethro?" Vance asked worriedly

"He's in the ICU. Critical." Gibbs replied briefly

"Did you give the news to Admiral McGee?"

"Yes, sir, I did" Tony answered this time

"What happened Jethro? Who is this man?" Vance asked one more time

Gibbs took a deep breathe and said

" Jeff Hardy,Leon, Was a man, I, locked away thirteen years ago. I chased him with the car while I was trying to arrest him. Our chase ended up with a car accident that left him disfigured. He was sentenced for Twelve years in prison for his crime. His wife and kids left him after asking for divorce"

"Why did he hunt down my team?" Vance asked angrily

"It was nothing personal, as he said to me. He Just wanted to wear me out physically and mentally before he kills me. He was having fun as he said. It was his sweet revenge. I was his target Vance, not anyone else"

 **NCIS**

The next day Tim's family joined his team in the hospital and they were worried sick

Forty eight hours passed but not as quickly as everyone hoped

They felt like they were years

His friends and family were on pins and needles and everybody was so exhausted and emotionally drained

Fornell walked into the waiting room " Good morning everyone. How's your kid doing Jethro?"

"He's still...well, unconscious. Have you told Jessica yet?"

"I just did, and she'll take the first flight back to the USA" said Fornell

"He's awake. Agent McGee is awake" a very excited nurse dashed into the room breaking the good news.

 **NCIS**

Tim was a little disoriented but he was breathing on his own. His doctor finally removed the ventilator. He was very pale but they were extremely happy that he was finally awake

"How are you feeling probie?" Tony asked kindly

Tim removed the mask from his face and said "Fine...I ...f feel much... better...guys" he replied briefly and smiled trying to reassure the worried crowd arround him. It was a joyful sight. All the loved ones are fine and in his room

"I'm... glad... you're... okay, boss. Thank you...all ...for being...here" He whispered

His mom, dad and Sarah approached his bed to check on him " Honey how are you feeling?" His mom touched his cheek kindly with a shaky hand

"Good" he tried to smile to make his mom feel better

"Son..." he didn't hear the rest of his dad's sentence for he fell back into oblivion

"Tim...Tim" His Sister tried to rouse her brother

"Don't worry he just needs some rest" they heard a voice form behind them. They turned around and it was Tim's surgeon

"He's doing much better. I can tell you that he's gonna be fine. He's a strong young man" the kind doctor smiled and left

 **NCIS**

The next time Tim opened his eyes, Gibbs was sleeping next to his bed. He was very thirsty. He reached for the cup of water next to his bed and he felt stabbing pain in his chest. He hardly stifled a moan.

"Take it easy, Tim" Gibbs jumped out of his chair and reached for the water cup and handed it to Tim helping him to take a few sips

"Thank you,Boss...you look... tired"

"I'm fine McGee... I'm glad you are fine too. ...Jessica is coming back to the States soon. She freaked out when she knew what happened. You gave all of us quite a scare young man..."

"That wasn't in my plans boss believe me" Tim smiled

"Thank you Tim...for saving my life. I was rough with you the day before you were shot. I was very pissed that day for personal reasons and I took it on you...and it won't happen again"

"It's Okay boss. I'm glad this case is closed and that you are okay Tim smiled "

"You are hell of a federal agent McGee and I'm proud of you son"

"Thanks boss" McGee closed his eyes and said "I'm a very tired Federal agent, boss" he said and fell asleep one more time

 **NCIS**

"Hello riddle man. I heard you did a great job while I was away." Jessica was standing at the door with a smile on her face

"Hey stranger...you are finally here" he gave her a genuine smile

she got closer to his bed and kissed his forehead "How's my handsome man"

"Better and better"

"So I have a riddle for you, Riddle man. Show me your talent...something invisible and make you suffer but you can't live without it?" she smiled and touched his face gently

"Let me think….mmm…..Is it love?" He smiled back

"They told me you are good at solving riddles" she laughed "I'm glad you are okay sweetheart. I lost my mind when Fornell told me. This kind of news is...heart breaking. Don't do that to me again" she whispered

"It's okay honey…..I'm fine now"

"I can't wait to go home. I was away for a long time" She put her head gently on his chest and said

"Get well soon"

 **The End**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review :)**

 **Follow me guys and leave me some reviews. If you like my stories I promise you I will post a new story soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear friends hope all is well with you and your loved ones. Hope you like this story.**

 **Addiction:-**

McGee walked an endless road. It was very dark pitch black that he couldn't even see his own fingers. He was holding something in his left hand but he didn't really know what was it.

He wanted to stop...to have some rest but he had no choice but to walk

Suddenly everything was lit and the picture was so clear...lots and lots of blood everywhere even his face and his clothes. Blood was covering his hands and the big knife he was holding in his left hand.

Bodies were everywhere and then he saw her face...the face of agent Marlin Dylan his colleague.

He did that...it was his fault...he threw the knife away and started running the opposite direction...

"No...no...no" he whispered...he heard a voice calling his name in the distance...Tim...Tim

He shouted one more time "No...no...no"

and then he shot up in bed panting and his face covered with cold sweat to find that Jessica was the one calling his name and shaking his shoulder

"Take it easy, Tim. It was just a dream" she filled a cup of water and handed it over. He took a few sips and then put it on the nightstand. He checked his watch. It was 4:00 am.

"The same dream?" she asked him sympathetically

"yes" he whispered "Same dream"

"You know it's not your fault, Tim. What happened wasn't your fault. You have to believe that and forgive yourself" Jessica said

"IT'S my fault, Jessica. Sadly, it's"

"Tim, this accident happened ten days ago and you still have nightmares ever since. I think you need help. You need to seek professional help, my love" she hugged him gently

Tim rubbed his face and said "I'll think about it. Go back to sleep now, Jessica. I know you have to go to work early"

"Okay. try to have some rest too"

 **NCIS**

Tim tried to sleep but he failed. he stayed awake till the alarm started ringing. That was the story of his life for the past ten days...nightmares and restless nights. He was very exhausted.

Jessica opened her eyes and checked on Tim. It looked like he was asleep so she got out of bed, took her hot shower and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

When she got back to the bedroom, he was sitting on the bed

"How did you sleep?" she asked kindly

"Good" He said

"Tim, there's something that I need to tell you"

"What is it?"

"I...well, I know what I'm gonna say is probably gonna make you angry but believe me it wasn't my choice"

"What is it Jess? " he said patiently

"I...I have to go to Oklahoma today for a week to take a special training program and then I'm going...to Russia "

"What?! I know you are joking, right?" he said

"I'm so sorry Tim but I'm not joking. I got involved in this mission long before this accident happens to you. I know you need me but I don't know what to do"

"Jessica...this is the second mission you go to Russia in one year...the last time you were gone for six months. Do you care about our relationship...do you care about us?" Tim yelled at her for the first time

"I'm sorry Tim...I don't know what to say. it's my job. I'm just doing my job"

"Jessica, I know i don't have the right to ask you this, but you don't have to do that. Just quit this dangerous work. you were hurt more than once. I don't want to lose you" he said that while a memory of agent Marlin ,dead, crossing his mind

"Tim, that's not you talking now. I love what I do, besides if I quit what can I do?" she asked

"You can do something else. You are talented." he said

"Tim! Are you serious now? What if I asked you to quit your work?" Jessica realized that they were literally yelling at each other so she lowered her voice and said

"Tim, I know what happened is getting to you. I understand. You have seen your colleague dies in front of your eyes. I'm so sorry for what happened.

we'll talk this through when I get back. Alright?"

 **NCIS**

Tim walked into the bullpen.

"Good morning" he said

"Good morning McGee. " Ziva said with a smile

"How's everything going with you buddy?" Tony said cheerfully

"Fine, Tony"

Tony and Ziva exchanged worried glances. Deep dark circles formed around Tim's eyes, his face was getting paler everyday and his temper was as explosive as a volcano. He was nothing like his old self after this accident.

"How's the project you are working on, McGee?" Ziva asked gently

"In progress"

"And you are still working on your new book too?"Tony tried to sound cheerful

"Yes, Tony" Tim answered formally

"Do you have enough sleep, probie?"

Tim recalled yesterdays' nightmare and the screams of the victims that filled his ears. He shook his head strongly and said

"Yes, Tony. Like a baby"

"Are you sure? cause you don't look..." McGee didn't give him the chance to finish what he wanted to say. He snapped at Tony

"Yes, Tony I'm sure...Do you want me to swear?"

Tony was shocked with the way Tim talked to him, but he knew what was going on with his friend

"I'm sorry Tony. I really didn't mean to be rude" Tim finally calmed down and huffed

"It's okay, my friend. I understand. Tim what happened wasn't your fault, you know. I'll keep saying that to you everyday till you are convinced"

"Yes it's, Tony...I failed to discover where the bomb was and fifty innocent souls were killed. I failed. I should have been quicker. I should have done something. Tony, I have watched Agent Dylan dies...she died because i screwed up. Her children are orphans because of me. The death of all those people is on me" he said bitterly

"Tim, I think you should seek professional help" Tony said firmly

Tim rolled his eyes "You too?!"

"We're just worried about you McGee. We are not trying to bother you or judge you." Ziva said kindly

"I'll think about it" Tim said before he gets back to work

 **NCIS**

Tim went back home. The house is so empty without her

He decided that a hot shower will definitely make him feel better. he was in his way to she shower when he heard knocking on the door

He opened the door to find a beautiful young woman standing in front of him

"Hello...hope I'm not bothering you...My name is Anita McDonald...I'm your neighbor...I moved in a few days ago" the woman said with a smile

"Welcome to the building Miss McDonald. I'm Timothy McGee"

she gave him a charming smile and said "We are neighbors, silly, you can call me Anita. You don't remember me do you?"

"Of course...I...I remember ...you know what? I'm sorry you are right. I don't remember you" he blushed a little

She stared at him for a minute as if she was disappointed and then she laughed

"Don't worry. It must be the cap that I put on everyday. I work at the coffee shop where you buy your coffee everyday" she was spontaneous and nice

"Yeah...yeah you are right. Pleased to meet you Anita...I'm sorry but i have to go to have my..."

She didn't give him a chance to finish his words as she walked past him when she saw Jethro

"Shower" he finished anyway but it was more like he was talking to himself

"Hello, aren't you a beautiful dog...What's his name?"

"Jethro" he answered and repeated "I'm sorry, I have to..."

"Go...you can have your shower. I will stay for a little while with Jethro"

He didn't want to be rude or to sound likehe's kicking her out, so he just headed for the shower

 **NCIS**

Tim woke up in his bed panting. One more time this horrible dream. He can't take it anymore. May be he really needs help like he was told.

He checked his watch and it was 3:30 am. He huffed and tried to get back to sleep. He shifted in bed for an hour trying hard to find a comfortable position but it was all in vain.

He stayed up till the alarm started ringing. He sat up slowly huffing as he thought "How much longer can i take?"

 **NCIS**

In his way to the Navy yard, He decided to buy a big cup of coffee. he dropped by the cafeteria and Anita was right there, as she said, serving people

"Good morning Anita. How are you doing today?" he asked gently

"Tim! What a nice surprise. I'm fine...The usual?!" she asked

"Yes, please" he smiled

It took her a few minutes to prepare his coffee cup

"Here you go" she said with a smile

He thanked her, payed for his coffee and headed to his work

 **NCIS**

Tim was the first to get to the office. He dropped his backpack next to his desk, turned on his computer and lost himself in his work. He was almost done with what he was doing.

"Good morning probie" Tony said loudly making McGee jump out of his chair

"I'm sorry man I didn't mean to startle you" Tony said appologitically

"It's okay, Tony" Tim said with a smile and then turned his face back to his work. "At least he's smiling this morning" Tony thought

Ziva and Gibbs reached at the same time and started their work as soon as they did. They were working on cold cases, but half an hour later Gibbs had to leave for an important meeting

Five hours later...

McGee was still in front of his computer screen working and he didn't stir for a second.

Ziva moved towards Tony's desk and whispered

"He's wearing himself out. He didn't stir for Five hours. that's not good"

"I know, Zee" Tony said and stood up stretching his arms "Probie, It's 1:00 pm buddy. Wanna join us for lunch"

"Ha...No, Tony, thank you. I'm not hungry"

"McGee, you have been working for five hours non-stop. You have to take a break and eat" Ziva said kindly

"Thank you for your concern guys, but i'm really not hungry" he tried to give them a joyful smile but they both felt that the smile wasn't geniune and hiding a lot of pain

"Okay My friend we'll see you in an hour" they said and left

 **NCIS**

Thirty minutes later, Tim rubbed his eyes tiredly and decided that he needs a big cup of coffee. It's the only thing that helps him concentrate.

He's been working for a week now on developing a new security system for the agency and since he is burying himself in his work, he's almost done.

He works on his new novel too when he gets back home. He needed to finish it soon cause he has a deadline.

That, beside the nightmares and the lack of sleep.. he was very exhausted.

He was deeply thinking and suddenly he was in front of the cafeteria

He walked in "Good after noon, Anita. Can I have another cup of coffee, please"

"Tim...You look tired. Is everything alright?" she asked kindly

"Yes...totally" he draw a smile on his face

"Okay...I'm taking my lunch break now. Let's have coffee together. my treat" she said and moved already leaving him no chance to object.

"Okay...thank you" he said

"Please sit down and i will join you in a minute" she said kindly

Five minutes later she brought the coffee and sat down across the table

"So, Tim, what do you do for living?"

"I'm a Federal Agent...I work for NCIS"

"Wow that's impressive. A Federal agent!" she winked at him

"I'm a computer specialist but I took field work training and I work in the field too"

"Take care of yourself. That must be a dangerous work" she said

He zoned out for a second and said "Yes, it's"

"Tim...I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but I have a feeling you are the kind of person i can talk to. I need to share this with someone or I will go crazy" her eyes well up with tears

"Of course...what is it?" he gave her his full attention

"My boyfriend is a violent person. sometimes he uses me as a punching bag." The tears started rolling down her cheeks

"What a bastard!" Tim said angrily "Leave him...stand up for yourself. Where are your parents...your family. You need family support"

Tears kept going

"I don't have anyone. My parents are both dead and I don't have any siblings, or family members that I know of"

"Just leave him. You don't need a bastard in your life."He said firmly

"Is that what you think?" she smiled hopefully

"Without a doubt" he said firmly

"Would you support me if I broke up with him? would protect me from him?" she said with a hopeful smile

"I don't want to get involved in personal problems but i will definitely help you if you needed my help" he said firmly one more time

She was more that happy with his supportive words

"How about you? are you and Jessica getting along? The other day I heard you arguing. I didn't mean to listen but you too were too loud" she asked with curiosity

"I...well, we..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. It's totally none of my business" she said regretfully

"No, it's okay. Jessica and I have our issues just like any other couple, but we are working everything out. she's the most wonderful person ever" he finally found the right words

"She's lucky you know! You are a catch" she smiled but he never saw the hidden bitterness

 **NCIS**

Tim went back to the office. Tony and Ziva were already their

"Where were you Probie? you had us worried" Tony asked him

"Just grabbing a cup of coffee, Tony. Nothing serious" Tim said with a smile. It's really a good thing to have friends who care for you.

He sat in front of his computer one more time to work, when his phone started ringing. Jessica's name was on the screen

"Hello" Tim said cheerfully

"How's my favorite geek doing?" she said airily

"Great"

"Any news? Anything you wanna share with me?" she said

"Nothing... I'm fine..." he tried to sound strong

"How do you sleep?"

"Like a baby" he lied

"You are a terrible liar Timothy McGee. Please, take good care of yourself.I will call you later. Give my regards to Gibbs,Tony and Ziva"

Tim ended the call and looked at Tony and Ziva to pass Jessica's regards to them, when something caught his attention at the entrance of the bullpen and he paled

"What is it McGee are you okay?" Ziva said trying to see what Tim was looking at but she saw nothing

"You Look like you have seen a ghost Probie" Tony said raising and eyebrow

Tim kept staring without answering his worried friends. He loosened his necktie and started panting. Sweat beads formed on his forehead.

"McGee..."

He suddenly stood up sharply and bolted to the bathroom as quickly as he could

Tony ran after him calling his name. Once he entered the bathroom he heard Tim throwing up violently. He decided to give Tim a space.

When Tim was done he got out of the stall lurching. He splashed the cold water on his face and then rinsed his mouth

"Probie...Are you okay? "

McGee nodded "I'm fine"

"What happened? Why are you so sick? I think you should take a break McGee you need a vacation, man. I will discuss that with Gibbs"

"No...no, Please, Tony. I'm fine I promise, but don't tell Gibbs. I don't want to take a vacation. I need to work."

At that moment Ziva walked into the bathroom too

"Is everything alright, McGee?"

"Yes, guys, I'm totally fine. I'm just exhausted. I'm working on the new security system and my new novel too. Just exhausted"

"If you are exhausted then you need to take a break" Tony said firmly

"Tony please, If I stay at home I will think...and I don't want to think, okay...I need to forget all about what happened. Working everyday is the only thing that keeps me from thinking. Please Tony" Tim said pleadingly

Tony wasn't convinced but he didn't want to upset his friend

"You are lucky McGee we are not working on a case. cause if we do I will definitely tell Gibbs" The SFA said firmly

"Thank you Tony"

 **NCIS**

Tim drove his Porsche back home. When he got out of the car, he felt light headed. He steadied himself for a few seconds and then headed for his apartment

the stairs seemed endless. He started panting like an old man. He supported his back to the wall and he slid down till he sat on the floor

"Oh my God, Tim. Are you okay?" he heard Anita's voice

"I'm fine...Just a little exhausted" he said panting heavily

"Here" she offered her hand "Let me help you" He took her hand since he was now seeing black spots in front of his eyes

She took the key from his hand, unlocked his door and helped him in. She took him directly to his bedroom and said

"Do you...mm want me to help you? with your outfits I mean" she asked

"no ...no thank you. I can manage."

"Okay I' have prepare soup for lunch. I will bring some for you" she said kindly

"I'm not really hungry." Tim closed his eyes

"You need to eat Tim. I'll leave the soup pot on your table" she said kindly

"Thank you" he said and fell asleep

 **NCIS**

Tim was sleeping but it was obviously a restless sleep. he was tossing and turning

blood was every where...everywhere

ِTim opened his eyes ...thank God he woke up

He sat up panting. Reaching for the water cup on the nightstand, and he saw them...

He saw the victims of the bomb they were gather around his bed in a circle and they were closing in. Tim gasped and jerked back violently

Is he still asleep? no he's fully awake. suddenly they disappeared like smoke

They are right...Jessica and Tony are right...he needs to see a happened is getting to him more than he thought. He's seeing ghosts of dead people and he saw them in the bullpen this morning too...that can't be true. His mind is tricking him. He's hearing voices in his head too.

Checking the clock, it was 3:30 am and since he never goes back to sleep after these nightmares, it's better if he works a little on his novel.

He is very exhausted he feels like a drunken man. He's falling apart.

 **NCIS**

At 6:00 am Tim stood up lazily, stretched his arms and yawned. A shower will help him feel better and in his way to work he'll pick up the largest cup of coffee they have...He's not going to eat anything. He's been nauseous for a while

He walked into the cafeteria, and waited patiently in the line till it was his turn

"Good morning Tim...how are you feeling today? better I hope" Anita said with concern obvious in her eyes

"Yes, much better thank you. I need the largest cup of coffee, please" he needs to stay sober and coffee really helps

"You got it"

In two minutes his cup of coffee was ready

"Listen Tim. I will finish my shift at 5:00 pm and Since It's Friday I was thinking, do you have plans for today...I mean if you don't, we can go to the movies or something" she smiled warmly

"Actually, I have plans. Going out with the guys. I'm sorry. Have a nice day" Tim said. He blamed himself for being so blunt but he was really tired.

 **NCIS**

Tim worked non stop for five hours. He was the first to get to the office, he was tired but after drinking his hot coffee he really felt better. He thought after this sleepless night he would be worn out but surprisingly he wasn't.

"McGee we are taking our lunch break. Would you join us?"Ziva asked

"Thank you Zee, but I'm almost done with this. I can go later"

Thirty minutes later, he was finally done. He was very excited. He did it. That's great...finally. He needs two more days to finish his novel too and then he can relax.

But he needs a cup of coffee...He's desperate for a big cup of coffee

He knows that is wrong...He must eat something...he's been skipping meals for the past four days and was barely eating and that's not good, but he's really nauseous all the time.

Only coffee makes him feel better so he decided to go and buy a big cup of coffee and gets back.

Tony and Ziva came back from their lunch break

"I'm going out to buy a cup of coffee, Tony. If Gibbs asks about me, I'll be back in fifteen minutes"

He stood up to leave when a sudden wave of dizziness hit him and he collapsed in a heap. Luckily Tony was there just in time to catch him before he falls, and eased him to the ground

"Ziva..."

"Calling Ducky, Tony" she said while already on the phone

 **NCIS**

Tim opened his eyes. The headache was killing him. He was on the floor. The worried faces of Ziva, Tony and Ducky were the first thing he saw.

"What happened? What am I doing on the floor?" Tim asked in confusion

"You passed out, McGee" Tony said nervously

Tim made an attempt to sit down, but Ducky stopped him gently

"Stay down, Timothy. Your blood pressure is very low young man" Ducky said worriedly

Tim opened his mouth to say something, but Duck beat him to it

"Tony told me everything and he told me that you don't sleep well. What about eating? Are you eating well, Timothy?" Ducky waited for the answer

Tim blushed a little and said "I...Well...I may have skipped a couple of meals"

"Well, that explains everything then. Lack of sleep + lack of nutrition = Low blood pressure" Duck smiled gently at the sick man

"It's beyond that, Ducky. He's exhausted...He sees nightmares...He must seek professional help" Tony said nervously

Tim never told anyone about the fact that he started seeing ghosts of the victims lately and he wouldn't tell anyone. they would think that he's crazy and unfit for work.

"Listen, lad. A good friend of mine is a great shrink. I could take an appointment for you today if you are interested" Ducky said kindly

"I agree" He said resignedly "but i have a request...please don't tell Gibbs or Jessica, what happened. It's Friday and I have two days to rest"

"But..."Tony was about to Object but one look at his desperate friend made him shut up

"Okay, but i'll drive you myself to the shrink" He said firmly

 **NCIS**

Thirty minutes later Gibbs came back

"Where are you with the new system, McGee? Vance needs to know" Gibbs asked his youngest agent

"It's ready boss. I will call for a meeting next Monday to explain everything to Director Vance, you guys, and the technicians. "

"Okay. Monday then" Gibbs said and everybody left to go home except for Tony and Tim who were in their way to the shrink's.

 **NCIS**

"So?!" Tony asked Tim the minute he got out from the Shrink's office "Everything is good?"

"Yes, Tony. Everything is good. Dr. Jackson described something for me to take before bedtime to help me have a better sleep" Tim smiled

"See. That wasn't so hard. Sometimes you have to ask for help when you need it, probie" Tony smiled back "Now we'll go to the nearest pharmacy to buy the medicine and then I'll take you home. Do you want me to stay with you tonight, buddy?"

"No, Tony, thanks. I think I will really sleep well tonight"

 **NCIS**

Tim was finally home. he took the first pill from his medicine and he was very hopeful he'll finally have a good night sleep.

Jessica called and they talked for like thirty minutes and when he ended the call he was really sleepy. He decided to go to bed directly

He was ready to go to bed when he heard knocking at the door. He rolled his eyes and went to open the door. Anita was standing in front of the door with a pot in her hand and a smile on her face.

"I didn't go to the movies and I figured you need company, since Jessica is not here. So I brought something for you to eat"

"Not really hungry...I was in my way to..." Tim felt that he was being rude and ungrateful. She was just trying to be nice. He refused her invitation for the movies bluntly this morning so he opened the door and said

"Thank you" A supper won't be so bad, he thought

 **NCIS**

"No...not again" Tim sat in his bed panting really thought that the prescribed medicine will help him sleep better he thought the nightmares are over. may be it needs a couple of days or so to start working.

He tried to go back to sleep, but the faces and the voices were haunting him so he thought writing will be the best thing to do now.

 **NCIS**

Tim woke up Monday morning feeling like crap. He was supposed to feel better after this short rest but the truth is he didn't.

He has an important meeting today so he can't call in sick. He decided to go today and then takes a vacation. He believes now that he needs one.

He got into his Porsche and started driving...He decided to take the high way to avoid Monday traffic so that he doesn't be late

He felt light headed, that's not good...He shook his head strongly

Yesterday was as bad as the days before. He didn't get enough sleep. His eyes started to close...he shook his head one more time...

He opened his eyes and shook his head one more time but then suddenly his head was swimming and he started to see black spots floating in front of his eyes.

He really wanted to press the brakes but before he does, everything went black and the car continued its uncontrolled journey till it was stopped by crashing into a big tree on the side of the road and inside the car blood was shed.

 **NCIS**

"Where's McGee? Everybody is waiting for him in the conference room" Gibbs asked when he walked into the bullpen

"He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago, boss. I'm calling him" Tony said

The phone started ringing and at the third ring a voice answered

"McGee, Where are you? you are late and everybody is waiting for you" Tony said worriedly

"Sorry, sir not McGee...this is Mercy hospital. Your friend had a car accident like half an hour ago and he's in the ER"

"What?!" Tony said in shock drawing the attention of Ziva and Gibbs

"How is he? Is he gonna be okay?' Tony shouted

"I don't know sir, they are still working on him. I'm sorry"

Tony ended the call and jumped out of his chair "Boss, Tim had a car accident. He's in Mercy. We have to go"

Ziva gasped and her eyes widened in horror

"Dammit. How's he doing?" Gibbs said in great concern

"Don't know boss. He was admitted a few minutes ago"

"I'll cancel the meeting with Vance and tell him what happened and then we can head to the hospital. Call Abby and Ducky"

 **Dear friends thank you for your patience and your sweet comments athea871, velcrogg and DS2010. Unfortunately i couldn't finish the story this time either. Hope you like it. Tell me what do you think.**

They were waiting for news in the waiting area. Tony was very upset, what happened to Tim is on him. He shouldn't have listened to him. He should have told Gibbs. He's the SFA and he gets to decide.

"He was not feeling well the past few days, Boss" Tony finally admitted

"I know. He was upset about what happened" Gibbs nodded in understanding

"No, boss you don't know. It was more than that...He made me promise not to tell you so that you don't force him to take a break...I'm the SFA and i should have done what's right" Tony bit his lower lip regretfully

"Speak up DiNozzo, What was happening that I didn't know of?"

"He was in trouble, boss, he was sick. Dizzy all the time, nauseous...he wasn't eating well...he wasn't sleeping well...having bad nightmares. He was wearing himself out to finish this security program and to finish the novel he was working on. I have advised him to see a shrink and he started seeing one, two days ago. I should have stayed with him that day. I shouldn't have left him alone"

" You are damn right DiNozzo, you were supposed to share this with me" Gibbs said angrily. He was about to chew Tony out when a doctor walked into the waiting area

" Are you here for Timothy McGee?" the doctor asked kindly

Three figures jumped out of their chairs "Yes, we are" Gibbs said "How's he?"

"He's fine considering the accident. He suffered a head injury,nothing serious, a few cuts and lacerations, a couple of cracked ribs on the left side, he's gonna have trouble breathing and moving and will be in great pain for a while but eventually he's gonna be fine in a few weeks. We are waiting for the results of the blood work. and that's it"

"Thank you doctor" Gibbs sighed in relief "Can we see him now?"

"Yes you can. Just give us a few minutes till he's settled in a room and then a nurse will take you to him" The doctor smiled kindly and added

"Of course drowsiness and disorientation are expected so don't worry."

 **NCIS**

Tony and Gibbs walked into Tim's room while the others were waiting for their turn

Tim's eyes were closed, his face was very pale, the left side of his face was bruised and swelled a big gash on his forehead under the hairline. His torso was bruised too.

"If he's asleep, Lets' not wake him up, boss, He needs rest" Tony whispered

Tim's eyes fluttered open. He looked around as if he was confused, then recognition showed on his face

"Boss..." He said while making an attempt to sit down and a sharp intake of breath followed this attempt

"Don't move, Tim, you were in a car accident. Your ribs are cracked. You have to take it easy, kid. how are you feeling?" Gibbs said gently

"I'm fine ...boss. It only hurts..when I ...breath or move"He smiled briefly and the said

"I'm sorry... I missed... the meeting, boss" Tim closed his eyes and started panting

"There's nothing to apologize for, Tim, Just get better. " Gibbs took a deep breath and said

"You should have talked to me Tim. I would have listened" Gibbs said

"I..."

"Don't say anything now. Just get well soon and we'll talk about that later"

"Tony...are you alright, man?...did the cat eat your tongue?" Tim smiled to show his friends he was okay but he was in so much pain

"How are you feeling, Tim" Tony asked gently

"Tim...again...not good. Both of you...are calling me...Tim today. Am I dying?" Tim smiled one more time to hide the pain, but the sweat running down his face showed that he was doing a great effort to speak

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, buddy. I should have stayed with you that day. I shouldn't have listened to you" Tony said regretfully

"I knew...you would blame yourself...DiNozzo. I'm a grown up, man, I'm not a four years old"

"A grown up who needed help and attention and I should have known better." Tony said still blaming himself

"Not dead...DiNozzo... Stop blaming yourself"

"You need to rest, Tim, so we'd better go" Tony and Gibbs started moving towards the door, when Tim called them

"Gibbs, Please don't call my family or Jessica. I'm totally fine and I will go home as soon as they let me"

"Too late, probie, Abby already called Jessica and she'll take the first flight back to DC"

Tim closed his eyes, he was more than happy to hear that. She's coming back for him.

"Where is the rest of the gang?" Tim smiled

"They are in the waiting room, but I know you are tired and you wanna get some sleep now" Gibbs said with a smile that rarely shows on his face

"Tony, please call them. I'm fine and I wanna see them too"

"Are you sure, probie?"

"Yes, I'm"

 **NCIS**

In the waiting room, everybody was waiting for their turn patiently, they were all worried and Abby was crying silently

"You should have told me, Ziva, that Timmy wasn't feeling well, or may be you Ducky, you knew too" Ziva was about to say something when a cell phone started ringing everybody checked his cell phone

"It's Timmy's. I took it from the nurses' station" Abby answered the phone "Hello" she said and she waited for an answer

"WHO IS THIS? and why are you answering Tim's phone?" a woman's voice talked back

"I'm his co-worker, and you are?" Abby asked politely

"I'm his neighbor, Anita. Why are you answering Tim's phone? Can I talk to him?" Anita said nervously

"Tim, is busy now. Do you want me to give him a message?" Abby said

"I want to talk to him. I'm a close friend and I need help" Anita said nervously

"Tim had a car accident and he's in the hospital" Abby finally gave her the news

"WHAT?! how's he doing? Is he okay? When did that happen? What hospital?" Anita was terrified

Abby shrugged and said "Mercy hospital"

"Oh my God. I'm on my way" she said and hang up

Abby stared at the phone when Tony walk into the room smiling cheerfully

"Tim is awake and he wants to see you all"

 **NCIS**

"TIMMY" Abby gave a joyful laugh and threw herself at Tim

"Not the bear hug Abbs, not the bear hug. the man's ribs are hurt" Tony said quickly and everybody started laughing

"I'm glad you are alright, Timmy, but I'm so angry with you for not telling me what you've been experiencing" Abby pouted her lip like a child

"I'm sorry Abbs, I really didn't want to bother anyone" Tim was wincing with every move

"We are not anyone, McGee. We are your family. I'm glad you are okay, man" Jimmy said gently

"Thanks Jimmy"

"How are you doing McGee?" Ziva said and kissed his cheek kindly

"I'm fine, Ziva" still wincing and panting

"We'd better leave now, Timothy, you need rest, lad"

"I'm fine Ducky don't worry"

"Jessica freaked out when I told her what happened and that Anita too. she totally lost it" Abby said

"You told Anita about me!"

"Yes and she said she's on her way. She said that she's a close friend of yours and that she needed help. I hope I didn't get you into trouble." Abby said sheepishly

"She's a new inhabitant in the building" he sighed

"Are you having an affair Mclover?" Tony said mischievously

"Of course I'm not..." Tim didn't get the chance to finish what he was saying cause he was interrupted by the arrival of Anita.

She was very pale and her eyes were shining with tears

"Hi Tim, how are you feeling, my dear?" she kissed his cheek gently and cupped his face with her hands without paying any attention to the others.

Everybody raised their eye brows in surprise even Tim himself was surprised. Tony gave him a mischievous smile and mouthed "An Affair?"

"I'm fine, Anita, thank you" he pushed her away gently

Gibbs ushered everybody in the room to get out and give them a space, but Tim caught Tony's arm.

"Where are you going, guys. we still need to talk about that thing"

"Oh yes we still didn't talk about that thing Tim" Jimmy immediately helped the man in distress "You have to tell us about the security program, McGee."

"See, Anita, I'm sorry i'm in the middle of a meeting here. thank you for your visit though"

"But you are sick. You have been in an accident. The meeting can wait" she said firmly

"No unfortunately it can't." Tim said

"Okay, I have to go to work. I'll come back later" she kissed his forehead gently and left

"Wow, that was informative. Why's the pretty chick acting like a protective girlfriend?" Tony said with a wide grin

"I don't know Tony, believe me I don't. She keeps inserting herself into my life" Tim huffed desperately

"Does Jessica know about her?" Ziva asked and Tim shook his head

"When she comes back and know about her there will be pillow fights on McGee's honor" Tony started day dreaming and a

THWAK woke him up

"Thanks boss" they all laughed

"Everybody, out. Young Timothy here needs some rest" and in a few seconds Tim drifted off

 **NCIS**

They were drinking coffee in the waiting room when the doctor walked in and said

"Agent Gibbs, I need to talk to you" he said in a very serious tone

"What is doctor?" Gibbs stood up

"Can you follow me to my office please?"

"Is everything alright, Doctor? Is something wrong with Tim?"

Everybody exchanged worried glances, Gibbs followed him and ushered Tony to follow them

"Agent Gibbs just wanted to ask you about your agent... Agent McGee's test results are in my hand and i just wanted to ask you if you are aware that your agent is on some sort of drugs."

"as far as i know...nothing. He's a healthy young man" Gibbs said

"Only the anti-depressant drug that the shrink described for him? Tony interfered

"Alright, that's a bad combination" the doctor said

"What combination?" Gibbs said narrowing his eyes

"I won't make it long, Agent Gibbs...We found marijuana traces in your agents blood. Marijuana and antidepressant is a bad combination, sir. Did you know that your agent is using?"

"Come again? I thought you said Marijuana?" Tony smiled a goofy smile

"That's what I said Agent DiNozzo" the doctor replied patiently

"What?! this can't be true...Tim is a good man he would never do such a thing." Tony said in shock

"Good men fall too agent DiNozzo. Believe me i have seen it." the doctor said

"You should redo the test doctor cause something is definitely wrong" Tony was literally yelling

"Our tests are very accurate agent DiNozzo" the doctor said calmly "Besides, it's both the blood and the urine"

"I don't believe it" Tony sat heavily

"That much you trust your partner?!" the doctor said sympathetically

"I'd doubt myself before i doubt him." Tony sighed sadly

Tony buried his face in his hands

"He's a very intelligent man. I don't believe it" Gibbs said incredulously

"Did he show any change in personality, something unusual? Was he going through a bad experience or something? you said he was seeing a shrink" the doctor asked

"Actually he still is" Tony whispered and he told the doctor everything in details, remembering the countless times Tim asked to be left alone and how his demeanor changed

"My God, Tim what did you do? Now what doctor?" Gibbs took a deep breath

"Now we talk to him" The doctor said

 **NCIS**

"ADDICTION?!" Tim yelled at the people in his room

"Seriously?! You are joking right? " Tim searched their faces to make sure but their faces were grim

"Do you really think that i would do something like that, boss?!" Tim said with strong disapproval in his voice

Tony interfered to calm his furious friend

"Tim, we all know what you have been through, we want to help. No one is judging you here. "

"Agent McGee. we just want to discuss a fact, Marijuana trace was found in your blood and your urine. How do you think did that happen?"

"I really don't know, but that explains the hallucinations and everything. But I would never do that I don't even smoke...unless..."

"Unless what, Tim?" Tony said eagerly

"I have my suspicions, but it's the only explanation." Everyone gave him his full attention

"It must be her. Anita. she works at the cafeteria where i buy my coffee everyday. NO...no...She's a good person, why would she do something like that?"

"But that makes sense,Agent McGee. She can add that to your coffee" The doctor said

"But why would she do that?!"

"That we'll find out, Tim. I promise" Gibbs said firmly

Outside Tim's room, Anita was standing unseen, holding a flower bouquet in her hand and listening to every word

 **NCIS**

Tony and Ziva walked into Tim's room

"So?!" Tim asked anxiously

"She's gone, Tim. Her apartment is empty and she didn't show up at work today" Ziva said calmly

"What about her file"

"We didn't find anyone with the name Anita McDonald that matches her description, so we lifted her fingerprints from her apartment and guess what, her name's Christina Jacobs Twenty eight years old and with more investigations we learned that her mom killed her dad when she was fifteen, and because of that accident she was admitted to a psychological hospital for three years and she escaped. A according to her shrink, she's deeply troubled." Ziva Said handing him the report

"I can't believe it. She always acted like a normal person. She didn't look like a psychopath" Tim said in shock

"Neither did Norman Bates in Psycho" Said Tony sarcastically

"What happened to her was awful, but what does this have to do with me?" Tim said in disbelief

"That we don't know probie, but we are on it" Tony said patting his friend's shoulder encouragingly, then added

"Abby traced her cell phone but of course and as expected she got rid of it. We have contacted all her co-workers and nobody knows anything. We have issued a BOLO and hopefully someone will recognize her soon"

"Are you feeling better, McGee?" Ziva asked kindly

Tim took a deep breath and said "better" he huffed and said "I have developed dependence on Marijuana and the withdrawal is bothering me."

"Don't worry, McGee. It will pass. you are a strong man and we are here for you if you need anything"

"She may try to contact you again, probie, but don't worry, two of our men are standing right outside this door. You are not alone. Okay"

 **NCIS**

Tim was having a restless nap, he was tossing and turning when a gentle tap on his shoulder woke him up

Tim opened pain filled eyes and Jessica was standing in front of him

"You are here! Finally" he said joyfully

She hugged him gently and tears started rolling on her cheeks "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you"

"Don't worry i'm fine" he said with obvious pain expressed in every move

"everything is gonna be fine, honey, Tony told me everything. I will be with you in every step of the way. just get well soon. I'm not going anywhere till you do"

 **There will be more soon. Thank you for reading please review**

 **NCIS**

 **One more time, a new update...Sorry fellows couldn't finish it yet...Just bear with me and I promise the next update will be the last.**

 **Thank you for your patience hope you like it.**

Jessica walked into Tim's room, Tony was already there.

"Hello boys. Can I enjoy the company of the handsome patient?" She asked with a wide smile on her face

"Get in the line, beautiful nurses are around McLucky all day" Tony grinned. She laughed joyfully and handed him a big cup of coffee and said

"Thank you for taking care of my favorite geek, Tony"

That's when one of the nurses walked into the room with a paper in her hand and handed it to Tim

"This message is for you, Agent McGee"

"From Who ?" he asked

" A man gave it to the receptionist and asked her to give it to you"

Tony, Tim and Jessica exchanged glances

Tim started reading the letter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hello my love, It's me, Anita. I don't know how to start my letter, but all I want you to know, Tim, is that they are lying to you. they are nothing but a bunch of liars.

I would never hurt you I would never do that. I will tell you everything. The first time you walked into the cafeteria, I recognized you immediately, Thom Gemcity, the famous writer. I've read your beautiful novel Deep Six and I fell in love with it and with you.

I followed you that day and knew where do you go to work. I collected all the information I needed about you and the I decided to rent an apartment in the same building where you live.

I know you love me too don't deny it. Every time you came to the cafeteria you gave me a warm smile. I knew you like me too, so I was shocked when you pretended that you don't know who I'm when I moved to your building.

But I knew it must be because of that bitch who lives with you. I know you love me Tim but you just needed some encouragement, I knew you need a push, so I did what I had to do. I added (Love potion) Every time you ordered coffee or every time I made supper for you.

It's (Love Potion) not Marijuana as they say I take it too and it always makes me feel good. My mom used to prepare it herself and add it to my dad's food, that's how I learned how to make it.

I love you Tim and I'm not ready to let go. I know they poisoned your thoughts with what they said about me so I had to disappear, but don't worry we'll meet again, honey. I hope you understand that what I did was out of love nothing else~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yours forever

 **Anita**

Tony rubbed his face and said "She's as crazy as they say"

Tim Huffed nervously and said "A Lethal love potion"

 **THREE MONTHS LATER...**

 **Valentine's Day**

They spent the last three months searching. They left no stone unturned, but they never found her despite all the effort. they tried to track her down in every possible way but couldn't and she never tried to contact Tim ever since.

Tim spent two out of those three months recovering from the accident and from effect of Marijuana. The first month was the hardest but with the support of family and friends he had a full recovery.

Tim finally got home after a long day at the office. He was tired but he was happy. He walked into his apartment and a big smile was drawn on his face.

The apartment was decorated with red balloons and red flowers, it was fantastic, but what made him a little surprised is the yellow roses bouquet that was put on the table between the red flowers.

Tim was extremely happy. Finally everything is taking a good turn. he picked his cellular phone and dialed Jessica's number

 **"** Hey, how are you? What are you up to?"

"Hey yourself" she smiled "Fornell and I have a meeting with Director Marshal in five minutes"

"Okay then, I'd better let you go. Just wanted to tell you that I liked what you did to the apartment"

"Really! I'm so glad you did" She said joyfully

"Everything is perfect, the balloons the red roses, the candles, but what's with the yellow roses..."

"What yellow roses? Sorry, gotta go. Marshal is here. Bye" Jessica said and ended the call

Tim stared at the phone for a second and thought "She said: What yellow roses? if she didn't buy them then who...?"

"Hello Tim. Miss me?!" a familiar voice said from behind him. The surprise made him jump and turn around but before he gets the chance to express his shock she quickly sprayed chloroform in his face and he lost the battle to stay on his feet and collapsed to the ground.

 **NCIS**

Tim opened his eyes everything was blurry. He tried to hold his head up but it lolled to the side as if it was ready to fall off his neck.

"Tim...Tim...you okay?" the familiar voice said. What's going on why does he feel so helpless.

Suddenly he remembered everything and recognized the voice and forced his eyes open

"Anita" he said and she was right in front of him. He looked around, he was in an unfamiliar place and he was tied to a chair and right in front of his eyes there was this wall with his pictures covering it. Different pictures in different occasions. "This is creepy" he thought

"Tim I'm so glad you are finally awake." she said softly "I'm so sorry I had to do that. hope you feel better" she wiped his face with a cold washcloth

"Where am I? How did you bring me here" He said weakly

"You are in our new home. You'll love it. A friend helped me to bring you here. So what do you think, Did you like the surprise? Did you miss me as much as I missed you?" she cupped his cheeks with her hands

"The yellow, roses...that was you?" he asked

"Yes, That was me. Nice touch ha? Do you know what yellow roses stand for?" she asked and narrowed her eyes "JEALOUSY. Jealousy was eating me when you were with HER...but she won't be a problem any more. I took care of it. She will never be in our way again"

"What do you mean? What did you do?" Tim said, his heart skipping a beat while trying violently to free his arms

"Just relax. I think she's already gone. Happy Valentines day my love"

 **NCIS**

Jessica was done with the meeting and finally going home to celebrate with Tim. She was lost in her thoughts when she pumped into Tony in the FBI building

"Tony" she smiled and gave a hug "What a nice surprise what are you doing here?"

"I was delivering the reports of a case we worked on with your agency. I'm so lucky"

"Why is that?" she smiled

"Because my car wouldn't start and I need a lift. I miss Tim so much and I wanna spend this evening with him" he said mischievously

She opened her mouth in surprise that's when he started laughing so hard

"Relax I'm just kidding. I know it's the Valentine's Day. Don't worry I won't ruin your date with Tim. I have a hot date with a hot blonde in Silver Spring. So would you please give me a ride"

She shared the laughter and said "Of course agent DiNozzo, My pleasure. hop in"

Jessica decided to take the free way to avoid the traffic

Jessica and Tony started chatting about work and life when suddenly Jessica's face paled

Tony didn't notice and continued the conversation, when he saw a big truck a few meters a way and Jessica wasn't slowing down

"Slow down, Jessica" he yelled and looked at her and noticed her pale face

"I can't Tony. I can't slow sown" she hardly avoided the truck and kept going

"What do you mean, you can't slow down. What's wrong now?"

"I don't know Tony. The brakes just stopped working" she said in horror

"Oh my God" Tony gulped loudly "Listen, Drop to a lower gear, wait for your speed to decrease and then drop down another gear."

She followed his instructions precisely and with shaky hands changed the gears

"Now what Tony?"

"There's a forest, One kilometer away. The grassy median helps. The surface of the grass and the uneven ground will provide a little resistance to help slow the car." Tony said nervously as she barely avoided another truck.

"Now, Jessica, You go to the back seat. I will take the wheel. You jump out of the car when I say so. Do you understand?"

"Are you sure, Tony?" She asked in a trembling voice noticing that the were now so close to the forest

"Yes, I'm sure. Now move to the back seat and be ready next to the door" Tony took a deep breath to calm himself down

She did as she was told while Tony was fixing the car wheel and taking her place. He took a turn towards the forest and as he expected the uneven ground slowed the car down but not slow enough as the ground started getting steeper and they were definitely heading towards a cliff.

"Jessica you have to jump now" Tony yelled at her trying his best to steady the car in a straight line

Jessica jumped out of the car. A minute later and before she gets the chance to stand up, the car fell of the cliff ... a horrible deafening explosion lit up the sky,

"TONYYYYYYYYYYY" She screamed loudly

 **NCIS**

 **Hello friends, this is the last update to this story. Thank you for your patience. hope you like it**

Jessica stood up carefully and walked towards the cliff. she was still in shock, flames were engulfing her car

"Tony" she whispered in horror. she wanted to scream louder but she couldn't find her voice.

She walked away from the ledge towards the forest checking the area with her eyes and gasped

Tony was thrown, under a tree, on his back. She ran towards him and felt for a pulse. She felt a great relief when she found one. He was unconscious. His head was wounded and was bleeding profusely.

"Tony...Tony" she tried to rouse him by gentle slaps on his cheek, but he didn't stir.

She checked his pocket and dug out his cell phone. The first phone call was to 911 and the second was to Tim but when he didn't answer his cell phone the next phone call was to Gibbs giving him the news.

 **NCIS**

McGee was working on his robes trying to free himself when Anita walked into his room

"What did you do? what did you do Anita? " Tim said nervously

"Everything is gonna be fine, Tim. Don't worry..."

"What are you expecting, Anita? What do you think will happen next? You will keep me tied to this chair forever?" he said angrily still trying to free his hands.

"No, Tim...we'll live happily ever after...I knew your affair with that bitch was just a mistake. My dad made many mistakes but he always came back to mom."

"Anita...It's not a fairy tale ...we have no future together. I love Jessica. You are a beautiful woman and you have along life ahead of you. You can find someone...Just please let me go..."

He knew he should probably be patient with her but there was no time to try to reason with her for he needed to help Jessica and warn her that this psychopath is gonna try to hurt her.

"I can't let you go, Tim. Can't you see, you are the reason I'm still alive. I'm addicted to you. If you leave me the my life isn't worth living" she yelled

"I'm ...sorry" he gave her a sympathetic look

"Are you sure that's what you really want?" She said sadly and when he nodded she stood up heavily and said

"Then I don't have a choice" she walked towards the kitchen. Tim worked on the ropes and finally started to feel that his hands are getting free

A few minutes later Anita came back, holding something in her hand.

"I'm sorry, Tim. I didn't want us to end this way...but I promise I will give you a good ending...Romeo and Juliet ending." she said sticking out a syringe from behind her back.

"Anita, what are you gonna do?" He said already expecting how the story ends."Don't do anything that you're gonna regret later" his wrists were bleeding but he was almost done

"This is the best ending for us, Tim. I have already done my part and now it's your turn" she said exposing his arm and started injecting, what was in the needle, in Tim's arm...she was almost done with the injection when he finally freed himself and violently withdrew his arm.

"It's over, Tim, don't resist your fate. We'll die in peace...Like Romeo and Juliet..." she said with a strange psychopathic expression on her face pointing a gun at him

"Why couldn't you just love me and let me love you?" she started crying

"Let me go, Anita. We need to go to the hospital now" Tim said desperately

"This is how it ends" she said firmly

 **NCIS**

Jessica was sitting in the living room When Gibbs and the rest of the team walked in

"How is he?" Gibbs asked worriedly

"Still unconscious, Gibbs. Head trauma but the doctors said he'll be fine. What about Tim? anything?"

Gibbs shook his head slowly and said "Nothing...We traced his cell phone to his apartment...but we just found the cell phone, there was no sign of him"

"Oh my God and we thought this nightmare was over. I'm sure it's her, Gibbs" She rubbed her face nervously

"How are you Jessica?" Ziva asked nicely after noticing how shaky Jessica was

"Tony is hurt because of me...and Tim's missing. I don't think I'm fine" she buried her face in her hands

Abby sat down next to her "Somebody needs a hug" she said wrapping her arms around Jessica's shoulders

"Thank you Abby" Jessica whispered

Jimmy walked into the room with coffee cups "Here, guys" and everybody was grateful for his kindness

"We are gonna find him" Gibbs said firmly

A nurse walked into the waiting room and smiled " Agent DiNozzo is awake and he wishes to see you all"

 **NCIS**

Anita was sitting across the room, pointing Tim's gun at him the her head started to loll to the side

"Anita, Are you okay?" Tim whispered. He was already starting to feel the effect of whatever she injected him with but he was still strong.

He searched for a phone but he didn't find any. "I need to get some help"

He walked slowly towards her and took the gun out of her hand after a little struggle. "Come with me" he dragged her toward the door

"Leave me alone" her voice was barely audible but she dug in her heels .

"You...are...coming...with me...even if I have ...to carry...you" He felt short of breath

Barely able to walk, she tried to push him away but he didn't let go.

"I said ...leave me alone" she whispered but her resistance was less as she felt wobbly on her feet that Tim literally carried her

"Where the hell are we?" he said when he walked out the door. The house was on a hill away from population

He sat behind the wheel panting. He felt very cold and his heart was beating so fast so rested his head on the wheel as he was very tired but he remembered that lives are on the line and depend on him. He needs to warn Jessica and save himself and Anita

He started the engine and looked ahead his vision doubled and everything was blurry, but he has no choice

He focused all his attention on the road "Hang in there, Anita" he whispered and drove.

He kept driving till he finally caught the sight of a gas station. He slammed his foot on the brakes and the car swerved sharply before it completely stops.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs was still in the hospital when his cell phone started ringing

"Gibbs" He said

"Hello Agent Gibbs...This is Captain Smith...Metro police"

"Captain Smith...What can I do for you?" Gibbs gave the man his full attention

"I understand you have issued a BOLO on a woman...We found her Agent Gibbs and we found agent McGee too"

Gibbs jumped out of his chair "You found them...Is McGee okay? where are they?"

"Annapolis, Agent Gibbs, Anne Arundel Medical Center" The man said politely

"What happened?" Gibbs' calm voice didn't show the deep concern that was raging inside

"Well, Agent Gibbs, Agent McGee was barely conscious when we found them and the other woman was unconscious. That's all I know. The Doctors are working on them"

Gibbs sighed and said "Thank you Captain Smith. We'll be their in an hour"

"No problem agent Gibbs"

 **NCIS**

An hour later Gibbs, Jessica,ziva and Ducky were walking in the medical center directly towards the reception

"Hello ma'am, I'm looking for Agent Timothy McGee. I'm his boss, Agent Gibbs"

"Give me a second please, sir" she checked patients' files on the computer and smiled "Please wait in waiting room in the first floor, Dr. Ramirez will join you shortly"

They followed her instructions and fifteen minutes later a young doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Are here for Agent Timothy McGee?" He asked with a smile on his face and they all nodded

"So how's he doing?" Jessica asked in a shaking voice

"Well, he's fine considering...he's been injected with an overdose of Tramadol mixed with an antidepressant Which is a dangerous combination that can cause a life threatening condition known as...

"Serotonin syndrome" Ducky finished the other doctor's sentence

"Exactly, Are you a doctor?" He smiled at Ducky

"Yes, I'm a medical examiner. Dr. Donald Mallard" he offered his hand and the Dr. Ramirez shook it

"Pleased to meet you Dr. Mallard. So as Dr. Mallard said that combination of drugs causes what's know as Serotonin Syndrome. Likely he was here before any irreversible damage happens and we did what's necessary. He's resting in a private room at the moment"

"That means he's gonna be fine" Jessica asked as if her mind couldn't really process what was said

Doctor Ramirez nodded and said "Yes, he's gonna be perfectly fine"

"What about the other woman, Dr. Ramirez?" Gibbs asked

"Ah miss McDonald...well she's in critical condition in the ICU, if she makes it through the night then hopefully she's gonna be fine. Metro police told me everything about her and I contacted her shrink. If she survives she's gonna be admitted to the psychological institute where she used to be treated"

"Thank you doctor. Can we see Agent McGee now?" Gibbs said

"Yes of course follow me, please"

 **NCIS**

In front of Tim's room the Dr. Ramirez reminded them

"Please make it a brief visit. Ten minutes tops, he needs to rest" They all nodded in agreement and walked in

Tim was asleep on the bed, a nasal cannula was supplying him with oxygen. He looked very pale and the dark circles under his eyes made it worse.

Jessica was determined to see him awake and talk to him to see for herself that he was really okay, so she touched his arm gently and he opened his eye

"Jessica" He whispered "You...are ...Okay" he held her hand and added "Anita ...told me...that..." he was barely able to talk so she shushed him

"Take it easy now, Tim. I'm fine and you are fine...that's what matters. Now calm down and we can talk later

"Get well soon, McGee. Those past few months you spent more time in the hospitals than you did at work." Gibbs said with a smile

Tim smiled back and said "On it boss"

"We have to go now Tim, Ziva and Ducky are outside waiting for their turn" Jessica kissed his cheek and walked out with Gibbs

 **NCIS**

The next Day Tim was much better and Gibbs briefed him with everything that happened.

"Anita is gonna be fine too and she's gonna receive a long psychological therapy" Ziva said

Tim sighed and said "Poor girl. I still can't believe what happened, boss"

Jessica's phone started ringing and it was a video call from Abby and Jimmy who were in Bethesda hospital with Tony and they called to check on Tim

"I'm glad you are fine McGee" Jimmy said

"Thank you Jimmy"

"How are you doing Timmy?" she asked with a joyful smile

"I'm fine Abs. How's Tony doing? they told me what happened" Tim asked worriedly

"He's fine and he wants to talk to you..."

"Good morning probie, how are you feeling today? you look like crap" Tony smiled and added "Gibbs is not here to head slap me for saying that"

"But I'm here" Abby said and gave him a gentle slap and they all laughed

"Thank you for saving Jessica, Tony" Tim gave him a grateful smile

"You are welcome probie...Get well soon my friend"

"You too, Tony"

 **Thank you for reading please review**


	4. Chapter 4

_**12/12/2016 A new update ...finally done... enjoy**_

 _ **Your reviews are much appreciated. Thank you**_

 **Hello Dear friends I've come back with a new McGee story. Hope you enjoy it**

 **I have written only a part of this chapter and I'll post the rest of it as soon as I can.**

 **Don't check before the next weekend though.**

 **Let it snow:-**

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining despite the predictions of the weather experts that it's gonna snow later tonight.

It was the day before Christmas, and everybody had plans and was getting ready to spend the Christmas Eve with their loved ones, warm next to the chimney.

The streets, the stores and the malls were so crowded with people, just like a beehive. Everybody was laughing and feeling the Christmas spirit...

Timothy McGee was driving his Porsche on his way to work. He wasn't feeling the Christmas spirit like everybody else though.

He received a phone call this morning from his sister and it wasn't particularly friendly.

 **Flashback**

"Hello, Sarah, Nice to hear your voice little sis" He said cheerfully

"I wish I could say the same, Tim. Where are you?" she said nervously

"Heading for work in a few minutes" He said calmly

"So are you are joining us tonight or you'd spend the Christmas Eve with your co-workers" she said sarcastically

"I told you I'll join you tonight, Sarah. what's going on?"

"You don't know what's going on Timothy McGee? Your dad is sick and we haven't seen you in a while big brother" Sarah yelled

"You know I was..." she didn't give him a chance to finish what he wanted to say

"You were what, Tim? Busy? it's your dad for God's sake...you visited him last week like a stranger and you stayed only a couple of hours with him. We need you here with us, Tim. It's just mom and me and we are tired. We really need you." she started crying

"Sarah, honey. I didn't mean to let you down but we were working on a big case and I couldn't just leave. I told you we were on alert for a terrorist attack in a Navy base in DC. I promise I will be there tonight and I will spend a few days with you. Okay."

"Like you promised last time and didn't show up?" she said sarcastically

Tim huffed desperately "No, Sarah, I will be there tonight. Nothing will stop me. Okay?It's my dad too and love him and would do anything to make him happy...Please, Sarah cheer up..."

"There's nothing funny to cheer me up, Tim" she said sadly and hung up

 **End of flashback**

Her words were so harsh but he didn't blame her , she must have been very stressed with everything that's going on with them...he was very angry at himself for letting his family down...family comes first no matter what..he blamed himself, he should have tried harder. Sarah's tears really tore his heart out and his dad's illness is heartbreaking.

Tonight, whatever it takes he will be there for them even if the price is his job... or even his life.

 **NCIS**

Tim parked next to the cafeteria to buy a big cup of coffee when something caught his eyes

A teenager who's no older than Seventeen was wandering in the middle of the road

"What the hell...?" Tim saw a speeding car moving forward towards the young man, and apparently the driver was on the phone and didn't see the young man until it was to late

Tim ran as fast as he could towards the teenager and pushed him out of the car's way, and they both fell forcefully on the side walk.

The driver slammed his foot on the brakes and the car stopped a few meters away. He jumped out of his car.

"Are you okay...I swear I didn't see him...I..." the driver was shaking and didn't really know how to defend himself

"It's okay...it's okay...I think we are both fine..." Tim said

"Are you sure?" the man was still shaking

Tim turned his face towards the boy and asked him "Are you okay, kid?"

The teenager looked at him and said nothing as if he was dazed. Tim repeated the question patiently

"Kid, are you okay? What's your name?" and the kid kept his mouth shut

"I think he's in shock or something...I'll take him to the hospital" Tim said

"Do you want me to go with you?" The driver asked and Tim shook his head

"No problem. I will take him. Have a nice day, sir and drive carefully" Tim smiled

"Mary Christmas" the driver said and drove away

 **NCIS**

In the hospital and while waiting for news, McGee called Gibbs and told him that he'll be a little late

The physician came out of the examination room and McGee stood up immediately to speak with him

"Are you here with this kid?" the Doctor asked

"Yes, My name is Agent Timothy McGee. What's wrong with him?" Tim asked

"What happened exactly?" the doctor asked and Tim told him what happened.

"He's in shock, nothing related to what you told me, Agent McGee. Something bad happened that must have affected him in a bad way. He doesn't speak and I think he doesn't even remember what happened. We'll see what we can do. Are you a family member?"

Tim shook his head "No. I don't even know the kid"

"Okay, we'll see how this goes." said the Doctor

"Okay...I wish I could stick around longer but I have to go to work...I will leave my contact list at the reception in case you need anything. Can I see him before I leave?" Said Tim

"Of course you can...Follow me" The Doctor ushered McGee to follow him

In the examination room, The boy was sitting on the bed still looking confused.

"Hello, My name's Agent Timothy McGee? " Tim said kindly trying to communicate with the boy

"What's your name?" The boy didn't answer and just gave Tim with a blank look.

"Okay my friend, That's my business card...don't hesitate to call me if you need anything okay?" Tim said and handed over his business card and the boy held it in his his hand like he's holding on for dear life and just fell asleep.

 **NCIS**

Tim walked into the bullpen

"Good morning" he said briefly

"Good...What the hell happened to you?" Gibbs said after seeing Tim's suit dirty and ruined

Tim told them what happened with him and finished his story with "I will go and change the suit. Be right back, Boss"

"Okay, Tim, go" Gibbs nodded

Tim was sitting in front of his computer and he couldn't help zoning out and remembering his phone call with Sarah

Tony and Ziva were talking about Christmas Eve preparations and gifts exchange when Tony noticed that Tim wasn't listening. He said something and when Tim didn't answer Tony raised his voice

"Earth to McGee...I said what are your plans for today, Probie"

"Ha...I will visit my family, Tony" said Tim

"Are you sure you don't want to stick around? Abby is making a party at her place and she invited us all" said Ziva

"Yes, Ziva I'm sure" he gave her a kind smile and carried on his work.

 **NCIS**

Tim packed his bag without forgetting to pack the Christmas gifts. He was ready to leave when his phone started ringing. It was an unknown number but he decided to answer anyway

"McGee" He said

"Agent...Timothy McGee?" a shaky voice said reluctantly

"Yes...who is speaking?"

"Bobby...I'm the person you saved this morning...you said I can call you if I needed help and I do. Can you pick me up from in front of the hospital?" there was a plea in the boy's voice and McGee couldn't say no...He checked his watch and said

"Okay...I'll be there in fifteen minutes, Bobby" Tim grabbed his bag and left

 **NCIS**

"Hello, Bobby...I'm glad you feel better" Tim said gently when the boy got into the car

"Hello agent McGee" the kid said in a shaky voice

"I'm really sorry that I called you...I know you must be busy...but I don't know what to do. On your business card it said that you are a Federal agent...that means you can help me" he said hopefully

"I'm a Federal Agent yes, Bobby, but I work on special cases. I'm not an FBI Agent" Tim said patiently

"I have witnessed a murder" the boy said quickly "I've seen my neighbors being killed" those words were enough to draw Tim's attention so he said

"What?! when was that?

"Yesterday...I was locked outside my apartment so I decided to take the fire stairs, that's when I saw two men... killing my neighbor and his wife" a shiver ran down his spine "I was using my cell phone at that time so I recorded what happened on the video camera"

"Where's your cell phone, Bobby?" Tim said giving him his full attention

"I dropped it...I was recording as I told you, when they saw me..." he shivered one more time and added

"I never felt so scared, the phone just fell out of my grip...I went down the stairs as fast as I could and I kept running and running...and the next thing I know I was in the hospital" He said

"Where are your parents, Bobby?"

"My dad is dead and my mom is a nurse...She's in a conference in NYC and she was supposed to come back tonight but her flight was delayed because of the weather."

Tim took a deep breathe trying to figure out what to do next

"Okay, Bobby...I will take you to Metro police and they can help you"

"No, agent McGee...They will take my word for granted. nobody will believe me" he whispered

"And why is that?" Tim narrowed his eyes

"It's a long story , Agent McGee..."

Tim checked his watch and it was Six pm. If he wants to get to his parents house before it starts snowing he needs to go now

"I will go with you, Bobby. " Tim said firmly

 **NCIS**

Tim walked into Metro police station with Bobby

" well well well, look who is here, Robert Fox is in the house. What's up Bobby? long time no see" said the duty officer sarcastically

"Officer Carter" Bobby greeted him with a gentle nod

Tim exchanged glances with Bobby and said

"Good evening sir, my name's Agent Timothy McGee. Bobby here has a story to tell you" Tim nodded at Bobby to start talking

Bobby told him what he told Tim and when he was done the Officer yawn and stretched his arms lazily

"What do you want me to do, Bobby?"

Tim looked at him in disbelief and said

"I think you just need to do your job, that's all we are asking?"

"Listen, Agent McGee. Our history with Bobby goes way back...and frankly I'm not sure I believe..." Tim interrupted him and said

"I'm not asking you to believe him...I'm asking you to do your job and investigate" Tim said firmly

"Agent McGee...it's Christmas Eve and most of our men are either having dinner with their families or in the streets making sure..." He was interrupted this time by the entrance of detective Mario Worthington and Detective Alice who greeted Tim warmly. Tim was really relieved when he saw them.

"So what are you doing here with Bobby, agent McGee?" Mario asked

"So you too know Bobby?" Tim smiled and asked Bobby to tell the what he told him

Bobby greeted them and told them what he saw

"Are you sure you weren't high, Bobby?" Alice asked incredulously

"I stopped using for quite some time now, Alice" Bobby whispered "Please, believe me...I'm not lying" he pleaded

"Okay, Bobby" Mario said "We are going with you and agent McGee to check your neighbor's apartment"

"Thank you so much, Mario. I promise you I'm not lying" Bobby said gratefully

 **NCIS**

McGee, Bobby and the two detectives stood in front of the Miller's door and Bobby started shivering

They knocked and knocked and when no body answered, Alice decided to pick the lock

They walked into the apartment armed and expecting to see dead bodies but to their disappointment the place was in order and there was no sign of struggle and definitely no dead bodies

Bobby stared at the place in shock and just said "That's impossible"

Mario and Alice gave him an accusing look, so he defended himself quickly "I swear to you there were two dead bodies...they must have moved them...but you can do your thing, right?...I watch CSI and they do miracles"

Alice opened her mouth to speak "Listen Bobby..." but she was interrupted by Bobby

"I swear to you Alice...Ah I remember.. my phone...Please Let's check under the fire stairs. I have recorded everything" he said and ran towards the stairs...he got down as fast as he could and they were hot on his heels.

Disappointment was on his face, he was holding a broken phone in his hands "I...I don't know what to say "

Alice saw desperation on his face and she felt sorry for him

"Listen, Bobby, There's no solid evidence and it's Christmas Eve...There's nothing that we can do now. If we are going to investigate we're gonna have to wait till after tomorrow..." she said and they greeted them and wished them a Mary Christmas and left

"Bobby, I can extract information from your broken phone...I'm a computer expert"

Tim patted the kid's shoulder and was happy when he saw the hopeful smile on Bobby's face

"Really...You can do that?" and when Tim nodded he sighed in relief

"Thank you, Agent McGee"

"You can't stay here alone tonight... Do you have another place to stay" Tim asked gently and the boy shook his head

"Then come with me...I'm on my way to visit my family"

"I don't want to bother you agent McGee...You have already done enough..." Bobby said sheepishly

"My mom would be happy and my sister too. Don't worry"

"Thank you agent McGee" He said sincerely

They got in the car and started moving without noticing the Black SUV that followed them

 **NCIS**

On the way to his folks house in the suburbs, Tim wanted to cheer the sad looking boy

"It's Christmas Eve you know...Cheer up...I'll turn on the radio, I'm sure they are playing Christmas songs" Tim said already turning the radio on and they started listening to the beautiful Christmas song

"Wanna tell me what's going on with you, Bobby" Tim said kindly

"Nothing much, Agent McGee...I'm a worthless person...so why do you even care?" Bobby said sadly

"Fisrt of all please call me Tim.. second of all you aren't a worthless person, Bobby...And I really wanna know your story" said Tim

Bobby gave him a grateful look and said

"My dad was killed in a car accident a couple of years ago, Tim. He was a great man. He was my role model and he was my best friend. I lost everything when I lost him. I did things I'm not proud of. As you can see for yourself I'm famous in the police station" He took a deep breathe and added

"My mom is a good woman, and she suffered a lot with me...I decided to change for her..."

"That's a good start, Bobby." Tim said and was about to add something when he noticed that the Black SUV was following them since they left

"Hold on, Bobby" Tim said and pressed on the gas pedal to speed up

"IS everything alright, Tim?" Bobby said worriedly

"Yes, Bobby, don't worry" Tim lied to reassure the kid but he was sure now that the car is following them when they speed up too

The famous Christmas song started to play and Bobby was so thrilled, for it was his favorite song

 ** _Oh the weather outside is frightful_**

 ** _But the fire is so delightful_**

 ** _And since we've no place to go_**  
 ** _Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_**

Tim's Porsche received the first hit and the car jolted from the impact

Tim tired his best to control the car and Bobby said in panic "What's going on Tim?"

"I think you did witness a crime, Bobby, and obviously they are not happy about that" Tim tried to stay calm

 ** _Let it snow! let it snow! let it snow!_**

Tim looked into the rear mirror and the black SUV was speeding up and ready for another hit, and before he gets the chance to react the second impact which was much harder caused the rear windows to break into small pieces and Bobby yelled in horror

Tim lost control on the steering wheel for a second and then slammed his foot on the gas pedal and the engine roared. The car leaped forward putting some distance between them and the black SUV.

The pursuer executed their third attack and hit the Porsche for the third time and this time, Tim lost control and the car swereved sharply and flipped a couple of times before lands on its roof

 ** _The fire is slowly dying_**  
 ** _And, my dear, we're still good bying_**  
 ** _But as long as you love me so_**  
 ** _Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_**

"Sarah is gonna be pissed at me" That was the last thing in Tim's mind before darkness engulfs him.

 **NCIS**

Tim regained consciousness gradually, a buzzing sound in his ears.

Someone kept calling his name "Tim...Tim...please wake up...We have to go...Please...they are coming" the voice started sobbing

Tim was very confused at first then everything came back to him

"Bobby" He said and his eyes shot open "Bobby, are you okay?" Tim was upside down in his seat. He groaned and looked at Bobby who was already out of the car, laying next to driver's side urging him to wake up.

"I think my leg is broken" Bobby said in pain filled voice "You are bleeding, Tim" Bobby pointed a shaky finger to Tim's left side

Tim checked his side and he saw blood covering the left side of his white shirt. He unbuckled his seat belt and fell on the roof of the car. He stifled a cry of pain then he took a deep breathe to calm his pain down

" How long was I out?" Tim asked, biting his lower lip in pain

"Just one minute or so" Bobby said

"Then we have to go now, Bobby. They may come looking for us"

"But you are bleeding" Bobby started shivering with cold

"We'll take care of that later. It's just a scratch. Can you stand up?" said Tim

"Yes, I think so" Bobby nodded and took Tim's arm. He struggled to stand up then he starightened up leaning on Tim's shoulder and they both grimaced They were both in pain but there was no time to express their pain.

Tim wrapped his arm around Bobby's waist and Bobby's arm around his shoulder and they started walking.

Tim looked around... they need a place to hide from their pursuers and from the snow. It was a mountains area so it was easy for them to find a place to hide but they had to move fast.

They were very lucky that it's getting dark and that their car rolled over a steep incline that means that their pursuers won't find them easily.

Tim was thankful that he had no broken bones but his body ached all over.

They walked for a few minutes before Tim finds the perfect place to hide. A hidden cave behind a bush. They walked in...it was relatively small in size in comparison to their large sizes but at this critical time Tim said

"That will do" They sat down panting. Tim checked Bobby's leg and looked sympathetically at him and said

"It's definitely broken" Bobby rested his head against the cold rocks and said

"How about you? Your wound is still bleeding" Bobby asked worriedly

"It will get better soon. The weather is cold. Besides it's not so deep" Tim kept his hand on the wound to stop the bleeding

The weather was getting very cold as the snow started falling relentlessly blanketing everything around them and they both started shivering

"I need to call my mom. I need to tell her not to go home tomorrow...If they know who am I then they know where my house is and they may hurt my mom if she goes home" Bobby started crying "Do you think they will find us and kills us, Tim"

"No one is gonna die tonight, Bobby. Calm down...When is your mom coming back to DC?"

"8:00 am"

"We still have time..." Tim said firmly

 **NCIS**

At the McGee's residence, Sarah checked her watch for the tenth time and said

"He's not coming, mom...It's nine already...let's start our dinner" said Sarah

"Did you try his cell phone?" the mother said desperately

"Of course I did, mom. like five times and every time it goes directly to voice mail. He's not coming" Sarah said angrily

"Your brother is a good man, Sarah...He's doing his best. I'm sure he has a good reason for not showing up tonight." Sheila McGee defended her beloved son

"Yes, of course, mom..." Sarah said sarcastically "A phone call to apologized wouldn't cost a thing, right?"

"You are right. Why didn't he call?" the mother said worriedly "It's snowing and the roads are slippery. I hope he's okay"

"Don't worry mom, Tim is a good driver and he's very careful." Sarah answered

"Then why didn't he come?" Sheila wondered

"I don't know...Dad is getting better anyway...Thursday is his last chemotherapy session and we're done."

 **NCIS**

The two men who were following McGee and Bobby slowly came down the steep incline and checked the car and found it was empty

"Where the hell are they ?" One of them said nervously

"Not far" The other one said coldly

"What are we gonna do now? It's dark already and it's snowing heavily..." the other man interrupted him and said

"As you said...It's dark and snowing...and they are bleeding" He said pointing to the blood on the snow. "They don't have a chance, man. They will be frozen or bleeding to death...let's go home, I have a Christmas Eve to celebrate with my girlfriend"

He said while already moving away from the wrecked Porsche

 **NCIS**

In the cave, Tim and Bobby were shivering violently...while Tim was covering Bobby's broken leg with snow

"That will help your broken leg, Bobby. Cold compress helps reducing the swelling...I'm sure you already know that...You told me your mom is a nurse" Tim was very cold but he kept talking to sooth the frightened young man

"I'm sorry about your car, man" Bobby said sadly "It's all my fault"

"Bobby, look at me" Tim said firmly "It's okay...I don't care about the car...I'm glad we are fine"

"What are we gonna do now...we're gonna freeze to death if we stay here"

"I know" Tim sighed "My cell phone must be still in the car I can't call for help until i get it ...we have to get out of here soon...we'll just wait fifteen more minutes before we do, to make sure they are gone. I don't think they would stay more than that. It's freezing out there"

Tim gave Bobby a reassuring smile but his mind was working so fast looking for a way out...He's bleeding...The boy has a broken leg and God knows what else...they were freezing in this cold weather...and the worst of all was it was 9:00 pm and everybody must be at home now celebrating with their loved ones...no one will find them here.

 **NCIS**

Fifteen minutes passed so slowly...as if they were fifteen hours...their lips turned blue and they lost the sensation in their limbs . Tim was having a horrible headache.

Tim made a move towards the cave entrance and said

"Listen, Bobby. I'm gonna go for a quick check. No matter what happened don't get out of the cave until i say so. understood?" Tim's voice was shaking with cold

Bobby didn't find his voice so he just nodded

Tim walked out of the cave cautiously and his gun ready in his trembling hand. He took his time checking around and when he didn't find a soul, he hurried to the place where his car crashed and he got in there carefully looking for his cell phone but unfortunately he didn't find it anywhere.

"It must have been thrown out of the car when it rolled down that slope" Tim thought

He jogged back to the cave rubbing his hands together to warm himself up but a stabbing pain in his abdomen forced him to slow down. He held his hand against his side

"Damn, it's bleeding again" he slowed his pace till he got to the cave.

"We gotta go now, Bobby" Tim was terrified when he entered the cave and found the young man resting his head on the rocky wall, his lips blue and not responding

"Hey" Tim knelt next to him and slapped his face gently "Bobby, time to go. Wake up"

Bobby opened his eyes, looked at Tim and started shivering

"I'm tired, cold and in pain, Tim. My leg is broken. I'll just be a burden please go and leave me here"

"I'm not going anywhere without you, Bobby. We never leave a man behind. You have to be strong for your mom. Everything is gonna be fine" Tim smiled to confirm his words. He stretched out a hand for Bobby to take and he helped him stand up.

He took all of Bobby's weight on him and started walking though his gut was twisting in pain and his wound was bleeding, but he kept his mouth shut about it.

He just bit his lip and walked. His body was sore but it's okay, the most important thing now is to find help.

 **NCIS**

After a long agonizing walk they finally made it to the main road, both frozen to the bone and in pain, Tim helped Bobby to sit down carefully and then he sat heavily against a big tree, panting and shivering.

"This is not good" Tim thought but he smiled and said

"See, Bobby...any time now a car will pick us up and take us to the nearest hospital"

Bobby smiled and said "I... really... hope... so" and then he closed his eyes

Tim shook him gently "Bobby...don't fall asleep...we need to call your mom and warn her, remember? I don't know her phone number. You are the only one who knows"

Tim was desperate himself but he kept trying to alert the younger man and what he did worked, cause when he heard what Tim said, Bobby opened his eyes and looked determined

"You... are... right, Tim. I'm not gonna give up" he pushed himself up against the tree and took Tim's hand "Let's go"

and they started walking again

 **NCIS**

The McGee's where on the table getting ready to have their Christmas Eve dinner

"Tim still didn't come yet?" John McGee asked while sitting on the table

Sarah shook her head "No daddy, I don't think he's coming. I called him and his cell phone is off"

"I'm worried about him." Sheila said and John agreed with her and said

"Me too. It's not like Tim to do that" John said and then added

"Okay...it's 9;30 now in thirty minutes if we don't hear from him, you call one of his co-workers, Sarah and ask them" The worried dad instructed his girl

"Okay, daddy." Sarah felt butterflies in her stomach and couldn't help thinking that her big brother many be in trouble.

 **NCIS**

Tim sat in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor who worked on Bobby to show up

He closed his eyes and started thinking that what happened with them was nothing but a Christmas miracle. They were walking on the road desperate and literally dragging their legs behind when a car suddenly showed up and took them to the nearest medical center.

He contacted the local police and told them what happened and they were in their way to the hospital, then he called Bobby's mom and finally he called his own family to tell them that he's gonna be a little late but he didn't mention anything about what happened and now he felt a bit relaxed and rested his head on the wall.

He drifted off without intending to...

"Are you here with, Robert Fox?" the doctor startled him awake though she asked gently

"Yes." Tim rubbed his face tiredly "My name is Agent Timothy McGee. I'm a Federal agent" Tim whispered

She cleared her throat and said "Lisa Simpson" She rolled his eyes when she saw his smile

Tim tried to hide his smile and said "How's Bobby doing?"

"He has a broken leg but thankfully it's a simple fracture. he's suffering from mild hypothermia and we are taking care of that. We'll keep him under supervision to exclude a head injury" The Doctor checked Tim with her eyes and said

"What about you Agent McGee? Why aren't you in a hospital bed?"she narrowed his eyes

"I have to take care of something first, Doctor" Tim said weakly

"Something that's more important than your own health?" the doctor said in surprise

"I feel perfectly fine, Dr. Simpson"

"Who are you kidding Agent McGee? Did you take a look in the mirror lately? you are shivering and you look like you are ready to keel over. There's a wound in your side, for god's sake...don't try to convince me that you aren't in pain"

"I would be thankful if someone stitch up this wound for me and some pain killer will do the trick." Said Tim

"I strongly recommend you to stay here at least tonight, Agent McGee" she said firmly

"I'm sorry Doctor...I can't stay especially tonight...I have promised my family to spend the Christmas Eve with them and I don't want to disappoint them"

"Agent McGee, I don't want to sound pushy but your life could be in danger...you have been in a car accident...you could be suffering from a lot of things, an internal injury, a concussion..."

"I hear you, Doctor and I appreciate your concern...I promise you I will be back if I feel sick or in severe pain...is that okay?"

"You are so stubborn but unfortunately I can't force you to stay" She said calmly but there was strong disapproval in her words

"Can I see Bobby, Please" Tim asked politely

The doctor sighed and said "Sure...Follow me"

Bobby was laying in the hospital bed but he was awake

"How are you feeling, champion?" Tim gave him an encouraging smile

"Never better" Bobby smiled back "Did you call my mom?"

"Yes I did, Bobby. She freaked out when I told her what happened and she'll call back to talk to you. She said that she'll be here first thing in the morning and she'll arrange to stay with her sister for a while till this is over. I also contacted the local police and they will be here soon to protect you."

"I don't know what to say, Tim?"

"Don't say anything just get better...When the police gets here i will leave, Bobby...and I will come back in the morning...is that okay with you?"

"Sure it's...you need to see your family too" Bobby said with a weary smile

"I need your broken Cell phone, Bobby to extracted the needed video"

"You'll find it in the inner pocket of my jacket, Tim"

Tim took the broken phone and sat next to Bobby till he drifted off

Tim couldn't help thinking that he may not be taking the right decision but he won't let his family down...

 **NCIS**

Tim's parents and Sarah felt great relief when they received Tim's phone call. Sarah felt a bit angry though.

"He comes late and leaves early. He just couldn't miss the celebration with his friends" she was thinking when she heard the door bell ringing

She was glad that her brother is okay but she was angry at him for making them so worried and for showing up late but when she opened the door...all her anger disappeared and was replaced with panic

Tim was standing in front of the door. His head resting on the door frame, He face is full of cuts and bruises, his white shirt is bloody and he was barely able to stand up.

"What happened to you?" Her jaw dropped

"Hello, sweetie...Merry Christmas" He panted

"MOM...DAD" She yelled

"Sarah" He Objected "calm down, you'll freak them out"

"They will freak out anyway when they see you...Are you okay, Timmy? What happened? Don't tell me you had a car accident, you always drive carefully. Are you in pain?" she said worriedly

"Sarah, let me in first and ask all the questions later" Tim started laughing

"Tim...Oh My God...What happened?" his mom and his dad yelled

"Mom, I'm fine...I had a car accident that's all...I had a few scratches and that's all" and a killer headache he thought to himself

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?" His dad asked worriedly

"I went to the hospital dad and they stitched the wound in my side, dad"

"And they released you?!" The father asked in surprise

"I told you dad...it was a minor accident...no big deal"

He lied to assure his family but the truth is his head was killing him and his whole body was in pain especially his abdomen

"How are you doing, dad...better i hope" a shiver ran down his spine though he was sitting right next to the chimney

"I'm fine, son but I'm worried about you"

"A hot shower will help me feel better,and I'm sure a good meal will do wonders...I'm sorry I missed the Christmas dinner"

He wasn't hungry, he was feeling very sick and really wanted to throw up, but he wanted to sound like his old self. He thought he only needs a hot shower to warm his shivering body

"I'm sorry Sarah, your Christmas gift is still in the car, sweetheart" He said sadly

" Timmy! What?!...Do you think I'm still a little girl...I'm glad you are okay" Sarah smiled sympathetically and hugged her brother

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital, son...you don't look fine" Sheila McGee was worried

"Mom...I'm tired and sore no doubt" He held a hand against his side "And that wound hurts...but I'm fine as i told you"

He stood up carefully to go to his bedroom. He took his time to steady himself and then walked as fast as his aching body allowed him.

 **NCIS**

Tim took off his outfits and stood under the hot water. He felt great relief when the hot water flew over his tired body.

He felt guilty for lying to his family...but his family went through a lot over the past year and still do, they don't need to worry about him too

He got out of the bathroom feeling like a new man. He put on comfortable sweatpants, took the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet and removed the dressing that covers his wound and covered it carefully with clean gauze.

He gasped when he saw a big dark bruise covering his torso on the other side, "that can't be good"

 **NCIS**

 **"** That is the most delicious dinner I have ever had. Thank you, mom" He said gratefully

"You have barely eaten, Tim. " she said with concern "Is there anything else that you need sweetheart?"

"Something hot would be nice, a hot cocoa, and we can enjoy a family time together" He smiled and kissed her cheek

"I have to take care of something and I'll be down in five minutes" he said and headed for his bedroom in the second floor

His head was pounding, his body was sore and shivering. He really wanted to fall asleep but he wants to spend some time with his family. He decided to go to the hospital in the morning for a check up, just to make sure everything is fine.

Tim turned on his computer and connected Bobby's broken phone to it and started downloading all the data from the phone on his computer.

He stood up and a wave of dizziness hit him full force. He put his hand on his desk for support but the room just kept spinning around him. He took a step towards the door to call Sarah but his knees buckled and he hit the floor with a thud.

 **NCIS**

Sheila McGee was done preparing the hot cocoa and Sarah chose a recent movie to watch with Tim and her parents

"Sarah, Please ask Tim to come down. He said he needed five minutes and he spent more than fifteen minutes up there"

"Right away, mom" Sarah said obediently and went upstairs to call Tim

She opened the door and her screams filled the air"Mom, dad...help.."

Both of the extremely worried parents were up there in no time and when they found Tim on the ground, Sheila, stifled a scream of horror while John fell on his knees next to his fallen son.

With a shaky hand he touched his son's neck to check for a pulse and when he found one, he yelled at Sarah "Call 911, NOW"

 **NCIS**

The McGee family were waiting for news in the waiting room at the hospital.

Tears were streaming down the terrified mother's cheeks

"Did you call Tim's boss, Sarah?" John asked his daughter

"Yes, I did, Daddy...he's on his way...How long are we gonna wait till they give us the news" Sarah said nervously

"Family of agent Timothy McGee?"

Three figures jumped out of their chairs when they saw the young Doctor approaching them

"My name's Dr. Lisa Simpson" She gave them a smile

"What's wrong with my son, Dr. Simpson" Sheila asked in a shaky voice "Is he okay?"

Dr. Simpson sighed and said

"I don't know where to start Mrs McGee...Could you please tell me what happened exactly" She asked politely

Sarah told her what happened from the moment she opened the door, till the moment she found him on the floor

"A HOT SHOWER?!" Dr. Simpson said

"Yes, he wanted to clean up and he was very cold...so he thought a hot shower will help, but even after he did he kept shivering and his lips turned blue"

"What's going on, Dr. Simpson? We are on pins and needles here" John said

"He should have stayed in the hospital, but he left anyway against my medical advice that's what happened, Admiral"

"What are you talking about, Dr. Simpson? He said he was released " The father narrowed his eyes

"He was involved in a major car accident, sir, and he and his friend stayed in the snow storm for over two hours...He passed out after the car accident...with all do respect, sir...if it was up to me I wouldn't have released him but he insisted on it" She said

"HE WAS WHAT...?! What friend?! what are you talking about? He said he had a minor car accident" the shocked father said

Dr. Simpson huffed and said

"Your son is a very brave man, sir but he's so stubborn" She told them what happened in details, listening to their gasps and disapproval and she finished her speech with

"Agent McGee, is suffering from a concussion, mild hypothermia and the a possible...well, we're almost sure there's an internal injury... the heat always aggravates the bleeding, so the hot shower he took must have accelerated the bleeding." She gave them a second to process the information, then added

"He's having a CT scan right now. If there's an internal injury, and mostly there's, He will need surgery as soon as possible. I don't want to sound negative but what he's suffering from is a bad combination but unfortunately we have no choice but to operate"

"Are you telling me that I may lose my son?" Sheila paled

Dr. Simpson held Sheila's hand sympathetically and said "I'm not saying that. We'll be monitoring everything closely. Your son is in good hands, ma'am"

"Can we see him?" Admiral McGee asked

Before Dr. Simpson gets the chance to answer, a nurse walked into the waiting room and whispered something in her ear

"Agent McGee is awake and he wants to see you" Dr. Simpson said with a big smile

 **NCIS**

Tim was laying on his bed looking very exhausted, a mask was covering half of his face and a constant steady beeping was heard in the room from his heart monitor.

Sheila and Sarah gasped in horror when they saw the dark bruise that was covering his right side

"What have you done, Timothy McGee?!" Sarah said with calm blaming tone and tears shining in her eyes

"I'm fine Sarah...Dad, mom are you okay? I'm so sorry I gave you a scare." Tim whispered

"Are you in pain, Tim?" Sheila said while wiping away her tears with one hand and holding Tim's hand with the other

"I'm fine, mom" he whispered

"Did they tell you what's going on, son?" John McGee asked in a calm tone that doesn't show his worries.

"Actually they did, Dad. The surgeon spoke with me and explained everything. I have signed the legal papers and now we wait"

"Why didn't you stay in the hospital, Tim...Dr. Simpson said that you acted against her recommendations" His dad asked

"I...I didn't want to disappoint you...I promised you that I will join you for Christmas and I wanted to be here for you...besides I thought nothing is seriously wrong and when I felt sick I decided to come back to the hospital tomorrow."

Sarah felt very guilty when she heard what her brother said and tears started streaming down her cheeks

"It's my fault...I really pushed you too hard, didn't I?!" she said

"Come here" he stretched out his arm weakly, and she sat carefully next to him. He kissed her head and said

"It's not your fault. It was an accident, okay?! Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm fine and everything is gonna be fine" He said gently

"Would you tell us what happened son, who is that guy that was with you in the car"

Tim squinted his eyes shut as a wave of pain left him breathless

"Dad, I will tell you everything later...Right now there are a few things I want you to do for me"

"Anything" Admiral McGee said

"The kid that was in the car with me...Bobby ...He's in here in the hospital ...I want you to visit him and tell him what happened...cause he's expecting me to see him in the morning. He can tell you everything you wanna know...Sarah, I left my laptop on...I was downloading something on it...please bring it here and give it to the police to check the videos I downloaded...it's an evidence in a crime.I also want you to call Gibbs and tell him what happened" these words left him panting and powerless

"I took care of that, Timmy...I called Gibbs and they are almost here"

"Good" He managed to say before he falls into darkness again

"Timmy..."Sarah said

"We need to prepare him for the operation" a firm voice said from behind them

 **NCIS**

Sarah went home as soon as Tim was taken to the surgery room, picked up the laptop and went back to the hospital.

at the same time John and Sheila went to Bobby's hospital room...and told him what happened and he told them his story and how Tim helped him a lot.

He was so sad "Tim doesn't deserve that. He's a good man. He saved my life twice. I hope he pulls through"

"Thank you, Bobby...Tim's sister is joining us soon. Tim asked her to pick up the laptop on which he downloaded the video from your phone" John said

"He worked on my phone?! Though he was sick and in pain, he still didn't forget...I don't know what to say" Bobby was touched

"Don't say anything..., Just get better, son, and when Sarah gets here find the video on the laptop and show it to the police and they will do the rest"

"Thank you Admiral" Bobby said politely

 **NCIS**

The McGee's were drinking their coffee in the waiting room when Gibbs and his agents walked in. It was Four in the morning

"Good morning." they said to the family

"Agent Gibbs" Sarah said with a sad smile "I'm glad you are here. Where's Abby? I thought she'd be with you"

"I've called only Ziva and Tony. It was too late, besides I thought I'd better tell her when I have news about Tim's condition"

"She's gonna kill us for not telling her" Tony said

They all exchanged a greeting words and then

"How's he?" Gibbs asked

"Still in surgery" Admiral McGee said briefly

"What happened? I spoke with him a few hours ago and nothing was wrong" Tony said

Admiral McGee told them what happened in details when Tim came home and told them what happened according to what Bobby told them

"McGee is a strong man. He's gonna be fine, ma'am" Ziva said when she saw tears in Sheila's eyes

"I hope so" Sheila whispered

 **NCIS**

Two hours later Tim's surgeon showed up at the door step

"Admiral McGee" he said kindly. They all stood up ready to hear the news

"How's my son, Dr. Baker?" John took a deep breathe and asked

"He's gonna be fine . The surgery was successful...we found two bleeding sources...The abdominal wall and the small intestine...He's gonna spend a few days in the ICU under our supervision to monitor the head injury and to make sure his internal wounds won't re-open...our main concern now is peritonitis but as I told you we'll keep everything under close observation"

"Can we see him?" Sarah asked eagerly

"Yes...but... just through glass. He's very exhausted and sedated...I don't think he would be as responsive as you think"

he said with a kind smile " A nurse will come in a few minutes and take you to see him" The Doctor greeted them and left

 **NCIS**

Watching her brother through the glass, Sarah felt a stab of pain in her heart, She hugged her mom who was crying

Seeing Tim laying in a hospital bed like that was painful for all of them

He's gonna be fine" Gibbs said patting the shoulder of the sad looking Admiral

"My son is a brave and a strong man, Agent Gibbs. He's not allowed to be anything but fine"

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances when they heard what Admiral McGee said. He reminded them of Gibbs.

Admiral McGee sighed and said "Sheila, Sarah...go home...have some rest. I will stay at the hospital with Tim"

"But..." Sheila tired to object

"No buts, Sheila...Tim is asleep anyway...I will call you if anything changes. Agent Gibbs we have a big house...If you and your agents want to have some rest"

"We're good Admiral. Thanks anyway"

Sheila and Sarah walked away reluctantly but they were really very tired so they went home.

 **NCIS**

It was ten in the morning when Sheila and Sarah go back to the hospital

The Admiral was dozing off in the waiting room

"Daddy" Sarah shook his shoulder gently. John opened his eyes

"Good morning" He yawned tiredly

"Good morning, John...so is Tim awake?" Sheila asked hopefully

"Yes he is" John gave her a genuine smile "I spoke with him...He's exhausted though"

"Let's go check on him, mom" Sarah said with great enthusiasm

"His boss and his co-workers are with him, Sarah...Agent Gibbs called Abby and Dr. Mallard and his assistant Jimmy and they are all in there" John said

"You need to have some rest, daddy" Sarah said sympathetically

"I will, Sarah...but not now, not until I know for sure that Tim is fine' John said with tears in his eyes that Sarah rarely sees

 **NCIS**

The next day

Tim was still in the ICU but the surgeon told them that he'll be fine

Tim's family and his co-workers were in the waiting room

"How's he doing?" They heard a voice from behind them and when they turned around Bobby was in a wheel chair, genuine concern on his face

"He's gonna be fine, Bobby, He's still in the ICU but he'll be out soon" Sarah said kindly "This Bobby Fox...Tim's friend" Sarah introduced him to the team and they all greeted him

"Any news, Bobby?" she asked him

"Yes, Sarah... they referred the case to Metro Police and Metro contacted me and told me that they ran facial recognition program and they knew exactly who these murderers are...and the will find them soon I hope. Everything is gonna be fine" Bobby smiled and added

"I'm going back to DC in a couple of hours...can I see agent McGee, please?"

"The doctors are with him now...the minute they get out you can get in" She smiled kindly

A few minutes later Tim's doctors got out of the room and Bobby hurried with his wheel chair towards Tim's room

Once he got in he felt so guilty...somehow he felt responsible for what happened to Tim. McGee's eyes were closed

"Tim..."He whispered and Tim opened his tired eyes and looked Bobby's way

"Heyyyy, Bobby...I'm glad you are fine" He gave Bobby a weary smile

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you and I'm so sorry about your car" Bobby said sadly

"I'm fine, Bobby" Tim smiled "Give me the good news"

"They watched the video, Tim...they believed me and they will arrest them...apparently our neighbors were in the drug dealing business and they argued about something and they decided to get rid of them...after executing them they must have cleaned the apartment and they got rid of the bodies. " Bobby said with awe

"I owe you, Tim...You saved my life twice and you helped me with the broken phone issue even though you were in pain and above all you believed me when nobody else did...thank you..."

Tim blushed and said "Was just doing my job...you are a good kid, Bobby...take care of yourself and stay out of trouble"

"My mom and I are going back to DC...We decided to start over...I'm gonna make her proud. I won't disappoint her or you..." Bobby said proudly

"I'm sure you won't, Bobby, you are a brave kid..."

"I have to go now cause my aunt will pick me up in a few minutes"

"I will see you in DC, Bobby"

"Get well soon, Tim"

 **Thank you for reading please review**

 _ **"Is he really in mortal danger like she said?! Is this really the final chapter in his life?**_

 _ **Trouble in paradise...next**_


End file.
